Love United Series: Book 5: There Goes My Life
by ExistInspire
Summary: It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?
1. The Big News

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Additional Information:** Book 5 in the Love United Series..I deleted the other one off the service because of lack of ideas. With this book I plan to reopen the love Series and get back to what matters, true love.

**A/N: **Having tons of ideas never seems to be a problem for me, but following through with them does, so people that still love my writing, I am going back to basics here and getting into what I am best at. Let me know what you think and I promise to keep this one going as long as I can.

* * *

How was she going to break the news to her husband? Sure he loved her, and their love could get them through anything, but was he really ready for another child? Especially when their careers were as hot as they were at that moment? 

They had talked about having another child, both of them agreeing that when they did, they would both take time off from the business, but with Shawn going up for another title contention, was he ready to do just that?

"Trish, are you even listening?" the voice broke through, bringing her back to the dinner table where she belonged. Was this the right time to bring it up?

"Yeah baby, you know I am."

Shawn looked at her, the puzzling look deepening on his face, and with the crunch of the eyebrows, he asked the question that gave her the opening she so desperately needed.

"So where were you just now?"

Waiting a beat before starting, she looked her husband of three years in the eye. They had been through so much already. When she had been almost killed in the accident three years ago, and Shawn had been the one to break through and bring her back, well she just knew they could brave anything that came their way..even this.

"Shawn, I dont know how to tell you this but--

He interrupted her before she could go on, thus giving her more time to really think through what this baby meant to them now.

"Are you leaving me?"

Trish looked him in the eye and almost felt like crying. It was true that he needed reassurance alot that she wasnt going to go anywhere, but could he really believe that she would break his heart while they sat there having a family dinner?

"No Shawn, I'm not leaving you. The truth is, I'm pregnant."

His jaw hit the table with such force it almost knocked her out of her seat but she kept her cool. She had seen this coming. It wasnt the right time and he was about to tell her so. The only issue was, what was she going to do about it when she didnt believe in abortion?

"You want to tell me that again because I am not sure I heard you right...Did you just tell me that instead of leaving me, you are going to have another child?"

Not trusting herself to speak, she just nodded, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Shawn jumped from his seat and gently pulled her out of hers embracing her in what felt like the world's biggest hug. Once the fear wore off, Trish realized that it didnt matter that his career was going high right now, because at that moment she had given him the news he wanted more.

"I didn't know how you were going to take it, me telling you this right when you are up for the title again. I know how much you want to be a champion again."

He didnt give her any more chances to question how he felt as he dipped her down and brought his lips to hers in the most romantic of kisses.

"This baby means more then anything to me, even the title. And so do you."

* * *

_"I have to say this and you know I do. That guy is such a sucker man. I thought wrestling was his world."_

_Stacy looked up from what she was watching below and smiled. She knew something that obviously Matt didn't know. True love mattered more to most people then even the WWE title did. But she resisted the urge to tell him that again, seeing it as a mute point._

_"Oh leave the two of them alone Matt. You are just pissed because Chris is still with Amy and you wish you were the one with her."_

_Matt scowled and walked away from the edge of the heavenly cloud. Little did his brother know that he had his sights set on someone new. He just knew that as an Angel, there was nothing he could do about it unless he was granted entry to earth again._

_Stacy started talking again, and although she wished she was with Paul, Jeff knew that her faith in love was still as strong as ever._

_"I happen to think that having another baby is one of the best things that could happen to those two. Can you believe that Trish actually fell in love with him when she was in her coma and he didn't even realize it until the end? That is real romance and you both know it."_

_Jeff nodded, the smile evident on his face. There was no other place that he would rather be at that moment then with his angel Stacy and his brother. He loved Beth with all his heart but given the option to do it all over again, he would have done the same thing._

_"Why the scowl now Matt? Is there something happening that you haven't told us about?"_

_Matt looked at Stacy and she knew immediately that all things lovely were not in the plan for this family below them on Earth. But what that was, she had yet to find out._

* * *


	2. The Loss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Additional Information:** Book 5 in the Love United Series.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, and for those of you that see that the ending is different, I replaced the chapter so that I could continue to write it the way I believe it needs to be written. See you all on the flip side.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

"Trish, I just can't believe that you hid this from me all these months!" Amy said hugging her friend as they stood behind the curtain watching their husbands wrestling one another. Amy had just had their first child so she understood just how much having this baby meant to Trish. She also knew how much having this be Shawn's last match for a few months meant as well, Chris had gone and done the same thing.

"I didn't mean to hide it from you, I just took time away from the business, gave away my title. I didn't think I would be back in this locker room for a long time. Besides, with your new baby taking up most of your time, when was I going to have time to talk to you?"

Amy laughing and again enveloped her best friend in a hug. They certainly had been through a lot in the last few years, and they had the scars to prove it. Amy had almost died for it. Thank goodness Chris had been there to save her life. Shawn had done the same for Trish and Amy had to wonder if she hadn't done the same for Shawn.

As the two women separated, Trish grabbed her stomach suddenly, feeling the sharpest pain she had ever felt in her life go through her body. Amy immediately saw the look of concern on her friends face, and grabbed her by the arm, leading her to the nearest seat in the back.

"What's going on Trish? Walk me through it so I can help you."

"Pain...I can't handle it." As she spoke the words, she looked down at her feet and noticed the blood trickling down. When she had gone through the birth of their first child, she had never felt anything like this and knew immediately that something was wrong. As suddenly as she saw the blood, she also saw the water flow to the floor.

"Amy, you have to get them to end the match, the baby is coming and it's coming now!"

Amy immediately left her friends side and went to find the nearest paramedic. It was well known that in the WWE they had the best on care staff that money could buy. Grabbing someone by the hand, she explained what was happening at the other end of the hall and the two of them went running back to Trish. When they reached her, they saw the pain etched in her face, and Amy noticed the fearful tears streaming down her friends cheeks.

"Don't worry Trish, we are going to get you through this."

As she nodded, she looked Amy in the eye and let the words seep out of her mouth. One's that put the fear of God into her heart. "It's too early Ames, I am only six months pregnant."

* * *

The referees came running to ring then, all heading for Shawn even though to the fans in the crowd there was no one injured and the match was being ended for some unknown reason. 

They reached Shawn and immediately pulled him off Chris, telling him what was happening behind the scenes with his wife. He immediately did the only thing he could think of to make the match end, and he laid on the mat, waiting for Chris to pin him for the three count.

When the match ended, he made a beeline for the back, hoping all the while that there was nothing wrong with the baby or the wife he had come to care more about then his own life.

When he reached the back he saw that she was now being loaded into the ambulance. He immediately jumped aboard and knelt down by his wife as the paramedics worked on what seemed like a non stop flow of blood and amniotic fluid.

"Baby, I am here. What happened?"

Trish pointed to her stomach and immediately moaned in pain as they put her on the IV. "Something is wrong with the baby Shawn, he isn't supposed to be coming now."

Shawn held her hand as tightly as he could, but when she said the words, he didn't miss them. He had been on the road so much that it came as a shock that she knew the sex of the baby and hadn't told him. "He?"

"Yeah, I found out this morning at the doctor that it was a boy. I came here tonight to tell you the news but didn't have the chance."

"Don't worry baby, we are going to get to the hospital and find out everything is fine. He just wants to come a little bit early is all. Can't really blame him for wanting to make a fun entrance."

She passed out then, and as Shawn held her hand, he prayed with all his might to the mighty Lord above him that he wouldn't let anything happen to his little boy, and the mother that had wanted him more then anything.

* * *

_"It's happening just the way it's supposed too." Matt muttered to what he thought was himself. He had told Jeff and Stacy about what was happening to Trish and they had been working on a way to put an end to it from where they stood, but there had been nothing that could stop it. _

_"You mean she is going to lose the baby now?" Stacy said, coming up from the shadows behind him and putting her arms around his shoulders._

_He turned to face her then, the pain written all over his face. He didn't do anything for this couple before, but now that they stood in front of him, so full of love and fear, he wanted to make all the pain stop. He just had to find the one way that he could._

_"Yes, and I don't like it. God promised us that she would have her baby, and now I know that it was a lie. She isn't even going to have a night with him before he is taken."_

_Jeff walked to them then, looking down at what was happening below them, thoughts running like wildfire through his mind. "Is the baby coming here to us?"_

_Matt looked at his brother, wanting to give him the right answer, the answer that they all wanted to hear, but knowing deep within himself that he couldn't do that. He didn't have all the answers but to this question he did, and knowing what he knew, he didn't like it, not one bit._

"_No he isn't coming here to us Jeff, it's not that simple. Those two are going to need our attention and our help more then ever now, so instead of worrying what it going to happen to the baby, focus on the matter at hand. And that is, keeping Trish and Shawn from falling apart."_

* * *


	3. The Bombshell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Additional Information:** Book 5 in the Love United Series.

**Authors Note:** This is the much anticipated next chapter to this continuing saga that I have spent the last two years writing and enjoying every minute of. For those of you that have been waiting for this, please go back and read over chapter two again, because I did retool the very end of the chapter so that I could start the story and make sense of it. Now on with the show as they say. As always read and review and let me know what you think, its much appreciated.

* * *

_After Jeff was sure that Stacy was no longer around them, having gone off on her own to comprehend why God would take Trish and Shawn's baby boy away from them, he tapped his brother on the arm, breaking Matt away from the place he had been, a million miles away._

"_Now that she's not here to fully understand what you were getting at earlier, I want you to tell me just what the hell is going on here big brother. You know why they lost that baby, and why we need to save their relationship from falling apart and its more then just a normal act. So tell me what you know."_

_Matt looked at his brother, their eyes meeting and not even breaking for a seconds blink. Matt did indeed know what was going to play out, but was now the time to tell his little brother what he knew? Knowing how Jeff was beginning to feel and also how he felt inside about it, well he just wasn't sure telling them both was the smartest thing at the moment. But he also knew Jeff wouldn't give up without a fight. This really was a no win situation._

"_Jeff their baby was taken so that Paul could get what he needs and wants."_

"_What does Shawn and Trish and their baby have to do with Paul?" Jeff asked but the minute the words came Matt saw the expression change on his face. He know understood what was going on and why God had taken that little baby away before its time. It had nothing to do with the couple and everything to do with creating order and love in someones life that had been seriously without it for a long period of time._

"_He is sending Stacy back?"_

_Matt nodded his head, but knew that there was more to explain to his brother to make him understand just what was going to take place and when. Could Jeff really comprehend all of this and not lose his heart and soul in the process? He found he was having a hard enough time staying logical about it and he wasn't the emotional brother normally. _

"_There's more to it Jeff but yes, Stacy doesn't have much more time with us. She is only with us to make sure we keep Shawn and Trish together through this crisis, and if we succeed in that, then she is going back. The higher power believes that its time."_

"_She's dead Matt, how the hell is she going to go back and be able to be with Paul again?"_

"_If I knew all of the answers don't you think I would have told you both sooner then this? I don't get it all yet Jeff, I just know what I've been told, what I am supposed to handle and what I need to succeed in."_

"_And that is exactly what?" his younger brother asked, the tears that normally would have come playing at the corner of his eyes. Matt wasn't sure if it was because he was about to lose Stacy or because he knew the only way to keep her there with them was to break Trish and Shawn up for good._

"_We have to, and I mean have to keep that couple together, despite losing this baby and despite the pain that is going to come after it. Even if Stacy wasn't going to be sent back to Earth, we would have to do it, because it is the right thing to do. The baby, because it was as far along as it was, can be used to give a sick woman in the hospital a chance at a real life, and that person will be Stacy, in spirit anyway because she is slated to be sent here to heaven."_

"_She is already in heaven you idiot, we want to keep her here."_

_Matt took a deep breath and held unto his brothers arm as tightly as he could, trying to keep him steady so he could explain everything to Jeff in a way that he might understand._

"_What I am trying to tell you Jeff, is that Trish's baby is going to be used to heal the sick womans body, but not her heart. So the lady will pass on and join the rest of us here on the other side. Stacy will take over her body before they realize she has passed on. Are you following me now?"_

_Jeff nodded and Matt noticed the tear start to fall. They had been through this before, the way they both were starting to feel about Stacy, having finally given up on Amy and on Beth. They both understood they would never go back, and while they had accepted that fact willingly, it didn't stop either brother from caring any less that they were losing Stacy after coming to care for her through their time together on the other side._

"_It hasn't happened yet, and we have a lot of time before it will, and in that time we will tell her what the plans are. But not yet, so please, while you know now, you cannot let on in any way that you do. Which is why we need to put our entire hearts and our entire focus into making Trish and Shawn stay together. This has to be as smooth as possible for everyone. Can you do that?"_

_It took awhile before Jeff could answer, but when he did, Matt knew it was with a heavy heart._

"_I'll do it, but Matt, don't hold it against me that I won't help you take her away from us."_

* * *


	4. The Memory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Additional Information:** Book 5 in the Love United Series.

**Authors Note:**Thank you for the reviews that you have given and will give before this chapter goes up later today. I feel the urge to thank you so much because this being my most popular books of fiction, well its inspiring at the very least, so thank you again and I hope I can keep you interested as I continue.

* * *

Shawn paced the halls of the labor and delivery room, his feet getting weaker and weaker the more he paced. He had been in the middle of a match when the referees had told him that his wife was in danger and he had thought nothing of just losing the match and running to the back to be with her, but it was sure catching up with him now. 

He had to know if she was alright, he needed to be in there with her as the doctors were doing all of the tests and the nurses were comforting her. It was his job to do all of that, with their past together, it should have been the easiest thing for him to do, but as he sat on the outside looking in he felt like he was slowly being pulled away from where he needed to be.

He could only pray, to use his faith to make sure that the worst didn't happen here and they didn't lose their baby.

Shawn had been almost shouting from the rooftops for the past six months and to anyone that would listen he had told that he was going to be a father again. Sure it was for the fourth time, but with this woman, the love of his life, the woman that had really battled heaven and earth to be with him, it was his second baby, another baby like his daughter that he could be with every day and cherish. He knew as well that Trish felt the same way and had been looking forward to making him a father again, almost as happy as making her a mother again meant to him.

Now though, there was a serious risk that she was in that room, the one with the bland white walls and the smell of death, losing their cherished baby and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Why would a higher power bring them together the way they had, just to try and blow it apart right now.

The longer he paced, the more he let his memory travel. Back to a time over three years before, a time where he had really been low on life and desire and had been ready to just give in to everything and call it quits. He remembered as clear as day how she had entered his life, and how not even being awake, he had fallen in love with her.

_**Flashback**_

_He watched her sleeping in the cold white hospital bed, and he couldn't explain it but he had this feeling that he needed to be lying there with her. He needed to be wherever she was at that moment in time. He had been there every night since they took her off the life support system and she was fighting like holy hell in some way to stay alive. He only wished he could help her and make it easier. _

"_Trish, I know you probably cannot hear me, but there are people out here that need you. Your family was here for weeks but they had to get back to their life. I took time out from the ring to be here with you because I can't have you be alone. Please come back to us, we need you. I need you."_

_As if hearing what he was saying, but not opening her eyes to acknowledge it, he saw her hand twitch, and the smallest breath escape from her throat. It had to have been some sort of sign. He had a feeling she knew he was there and was trying to let him know not to give up on her. _

"_You can hear me can't you?" Again, as soon as the words came from his mouth, she twitched her hand. _

"_Why is it me Trish? Why is it me that you called for?"_

_As if it was a scene from a romantic movie, she moved her hand then, as close as she could to his without waking from her eternal slumber. Within seconds they were holding hands and at that moment of touch, he heard her say something as lightly as the sound of the rain falling in the dead of night._

"_You believe."_

* * *

"Please just let her get through this right now Lord. Do not let her stop believing in us, in what you gave to us, even though I know it will feel like she should. Do not take her from me." 

As he spoke the words he heard the sound of the door sliding open on the floor and immediately stopped pacing and looked face to face with the doctor on call. The look on the mans face told him everything he had wanted to know. While his wife was very much alive in that room, the baby they shared was no longer with them and as he let the feeling sink in, he thought he might collapse from the ache in his heart.

"I am so sorry Mr. Michaels, we tried to everything we could but the baby did not make it."

Shawn, nodding his head as if it was second nature to do so, shook the doctors hand and stole one more silent look into the room where his wife lay. He could finally go in the room and be with her, but with all of the machines hooked up around her, and her sleeping again like a peaceful angel, he wondered how he was ever going to tell her the one thing she never wanted to hear.

Their baby was gone, and while it may not have been their faults, it sure didn't feel like that at the moment. Shawn felt like he was losing his heart all over again.

It was then that someone interrupted his thoughts, and turning around and seeing his friends, his best friends, he was grateful for the distraction.

"We got here as soon as we could, given that traffic was a bitch. Shawn is everything alright? Is the baby going to be alright?" Chris asked, a look of deadly concern etched all over his features, making him look like he had aged ten years in just the last couple of hours.

"No, it's not alright and I don't have the slightest clue what to do about this. They had to put her out when we got here, so she has no idea that the baby is dead. When she wakes up I am going to have to tell her, and I just don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I even want to believe it right now as I stand here telling you. It can't be possible."

As he spoke he felt the tears coming, something that he never allowed himself to do, being the man and having to be the stronger of the two on a daily basis. He just had no recourse anymore. He felt like he had lost a part of himself and he was afraid he may never get it back.

Amy wrapped her arms around him then, sensing more then anything that he needed to feel that he wasn't alone. The four of them had become close in the last three years and all of the horrible things that had happened to them as a whole. Life had turned around and as they stood there now, their relationships couldn't be stronger, but now they had another danger on the horizon and Shawn was doing his best not to think that this one might not be able to be recovered from.

"Do you want me to tell her? It might make it easier hearing it from me, and I understand how hard it is on you right now to deal with on your own." the young raven haired woman asked him, her arms not leaving his body. As comforted as he felt at that moment he knew that he had to be the one to tell his wife, no one else would do it.

"Thank you both for getting here and wanting to be here with us, it really does mean a lot, but I need to be with Trish. I have never been good at leaving her alone for long periods of time and this time is no different. If anything its even more pertinent that I be with her."

As his friends nodded in acknowledgment and went to wait in the waiting room, Shawn made his way into the hospital room, not at all ready to break his wifes heart all over again.

* * *


	5. The Delivery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Additional Information:** Book 5 in the Love United Series.

**Authors Notes:** I will thank again for any and all reviews. Other then that I hope you are all enjoying this series comeback and let me all know what you think!

* * *

**Flashback**

"_I do not have a medical reason for what I have here, but for the record, your wife was indeed right about what she felt inside of her. She is indeed pregnant, and the date of conception seems to coincide with the story the two of you have told me." The doctor said, looking again at the charts in front of her._

"_So our comatose lovemaking resulted in a pregnancy is what you are saying?" Shawn asked,slipping his hands out of Trish's and immediately down to her stomach, where the smallest of babies was now located. He loved both of his children equally but there was something running through his veins at the thought of having a baby with the woman he knew he really loved. _

"_Yes sir, the two of you are going to be parents. Congratulations guys."_

_They said their goodbyes shaking hands and hugging. The doctor had been there through all. He had known something was wrong from the start and now that it was all solved, they owed him more thanks then words could really express. Shawn knew in his heart that the doctor had done everything to bring Trish back to him. _

"_Are you okay?" Trish asked then, after the doctor had left the room to make rounds and after minutes of dead silence._

"_Yes baby, I'm more then okay. I was just thinking was all."_

"_What were you thinking about? Does having a baby with me right now freak you out a little?"_

_Shawn looked at the woman lying in front of him. "God no Trish. If anything having a baby with you will complete my life's work. I have had the years of wrestling, but what I wanted more then anything the entire time was a love that knows no bounds and a family that I can really be a part of mind, body and spirit. I have all of that now and I couldn't be happier, no matter how it happened. The love was always a part of it."_

_She thought about what he said for a minute and then looked back at him, seeing the tears in the corner of his eyes._

"_Then what are you thinking about?"_

"_How much I want to take you down the aisle for real this time."_

_She smiled and took his hand into hers, letting him feel the pulse as she did. It had been the first time that he really felt that they were both alive again. She let the silence say everything she couldn't find the words for. They were in love, they were married in the ways that counted and as soon as they could make a break out of here, it would be legal. Most of all though, through it all, they were a family._

* * *

He watched her sleeping in the hospital bed, one that didn't look that much different then the one he had been in with her that time three years ago. Remembering that time, the day they had found out they were pregnant with little Carioca, his little angel girl, well it brought tears to his eyes even now. She had been his special gift, and remembering that time made his heart feel warm in a way that it hadn't in the last few hours. 

He knew he had to tell her when she woke up about the baby boy they had lost, and he also knew that what he felt would be felt ten times worse within her, but he had to let her know that he wasn't giving up on her and that in time, when the time was right again, they would have another baby, and complete the family they had been craving all of those years they weren't together.

He remembered the way she had looked that day three years ago. Afraid that he was going to run in the other direction when the truth came out about her really being pregnant. He had done nothing of the sort and had married her and stayed with her every day since, but that look, the one that spoke volumes, he would kill to have that look again right now. One he could brush away with a kiss, or with an gentle touch.

He also grieved for the baby boy, the one he had so many ideas for. Baseballs games, wrestling shows, going out for ice cream and coming home with presents for his older sister and mother. Cherishing him every day and making him feel all the love he had to give. All of those things would not be happening now and as bad as it hurt inside his chest at that moment in time picturing what their boy would have been and looked like, he just didn't know if Trish could handle the same thoughts.

He was broken from his silent reverie when his wife stirred in the bed beside him. He held onto her hand as tightly as he could without hurting her, letting her silently know that like so many other times, he had never left her side for even a minute.

"How long—long have I been out?" Trish choked out quietly, trying to clear the dry throat that had hit her.

"A couple hours, but it gave me some time to stare at you and remember you looking the way you do now three years ago."

Trish smiled then, lightly at first and then as if remembering why they were there, even brighter.

"How is he Shawn? I know he's probably really small, being so early and everything, but does he look like you?"

Shawn looked down at that moment, afraid to lock eyes with her and give away all of the empty pain he felt in his heart. He knew he had to tell her now, before she wondered about her baby boy any further, he just didn't know if he could break his wifes heart.

"Shawn, whats wrong? What aren't you saying and why won't you look at me?"

He looked up, and not able to hide the pain in his eyes, he let her see it all and immediately she understood what he could not bring himself to say. "No, please Shawn, tell me that the worst didn't happen. Please tell me that our baby is alright and he is just going to need the machines for awhile before we can take him home!"

She broke then, a horrible uncontrollable sweat breaking out over her body and the convulsions setting in. Before Shawn could have a chance to grab onto her, the machines she was hooked up too started beeping. He immediately, holding onto his wife for dear life, rang the panic button for the nurses station. He knew she was going to take it hard, but as he watched his wife now, slowly losing consciousness, he feared more that this news was actually going to be the one thing that could kill her.

* * *

"_It's starting all over again isn't it Matt?" Stacy asked as she watched the pain going on down below them. _

_Matt nodded his head and continued watching, knowing that this was going to be one of the hardest missions of their lives as Angels. Trish was actually letting the death of her infant seep in to her system now, and he knew that with as warn out as she was, it would actually be the death of her if something didn't step in to change it. Which is where his brother came in._

_Jeff was the emotional one of the three of the angels, the one that was most connected with the beating of the heart and keeping it alive, and at that moment his brother was nowhere to be found. _

"_Well can we do something to stop this? If we don't she is going to die from a broken heart right now in front of us. We can't let that happen Matt! We just can't!"_

_He grabbed onto Stacy then, wrapping his arms around her, feeling her emotions pass through him as they often did on the other side. While most angels could not feel human emotions, this was what set the three of them apart from the others. They remained feeling, because it helped them connect on a deeper level with the people on earth that they had to bring together and protect. _

_As he held onto Stacy for dear life, he only could hope his brother felt the pain below them and stepped in to save his ex girlfriend before it was too late for all of them._

* * *


	6. The Heart Of An Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Additional Information:** Book 5 in the Love United Series.

**Authors Notes:** I will thank again for any and all reviews. Other then that I hope you are all enjoying this series comeback and let me all know what you think!

* * *

_He looked below him, at the damage that was being created by his own hand. Trish could very well lose her life now because he couldn't come to terms with saving her to only lose Stacy. Granted, a long time ago, he had fallen in love with Trish too, and when she had married Shawn, his heart had silently broke in two. He was with Beth, he was indebted her to for everything that was going right in his life, but he at the time couldn't shake that Trish wasn't running to him with a pregnancy and a marriage. _

_Jeff was not the marrying type, he knew that deep inside his soul. Whispering feelings, and truly showing someone what you believed about them and what you felt for them, that beat marriage and a piece of paper any day of the week. But when Trish had married Shawn, part of him had died with it. _

_Now he faced one of the hardest decisions of his life. Both him and Matt had fallen in love with this Angel, and neither one of them wanted her to be taken from them, but they both knew that her heart, whether still capable of really loving or not, would always belong to Paul, Triple H as he was known in the wrestling world. Knowing that didn't stop either one of them from feeling though, and now he had to save a life to lose another._

_He felt bad that Trish had lost the baby, and that the baby would not be coming to them to take care until it was time for him to go back to his parents. His heart broke just thinking about it. But was it really worth the risk to lose Stacy? He wasn't sure anymore._

_He was the emotional brother, the emotional angel, and right now, as he watched Trish hanging on by the machines and a thread of love and hope, he didn't know if he was the right one to hold her life in his hands. _

"_God, I know you can hear me, even though I feel that you are not with me. I cannot do this. I cannot be asked to choose between Trish and Stacy. Not in this way anyway. In life, any man would have killed to love these two women and have to choose between them because it would be a willing and pretty awesome choice. But right now, knowing that anything I do decide to do hurts not only both of them but me as well, I just do not think I can do it. I need guidance, and there is no one better then you for that, or so I'm told."_

_There was a light then, brighter then any light Jeff had ever seen, and it almost knocked him back onto the ground below him. Then standing before him was a vision, one that could not be seen by traditional eyes but one that Jeff knew was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Then the voice spoke, softly at first but then with more feeling._

"_The choice is simple son. This woman that resides here with us, it wasn't her time and her love is back on Earth. She still has much to learn and experience for me and for the rest of the heavens. She was not meant to stay longer then this, and while I know you love her, she will never love you, not in the way that these two lovers below us now love each other. The choice is simple son, you need to put your heart aside for this moment in time and realize that Trish Stratus needs Shawn Michaels more then you need Stacy. Stacy is meant for greater things and if you keep her from those things, you will not only end her life, but yours as well."_

_The vision before him disappeared then and Jeff was left with only one purpose in his heart. He had to save Trish, it was one of the greatest lessons he could learn here on the other side. She needed his heart more then he did at the moment, and in that moment, Jeff stepped forward, traveling through all of space and time until he hit the hospital bed on Earth._

_

* * *

_

The light hit him then, as if someone had come into the room and turned all of the lights onto their highest setting, but Shawn knew that wasn't the case because the rest of the room was dark, except right where the bed was and where he sat.

"Jeff Hardy?" Shawn choked out, almost falling out his chair as he tried to stand up and take note of the vision in front of him. Blinking a few times, he noticed that the vision of Jeff was not moving or going anywhere, which told him he wasn't dreaming.

"_I am sorry I didn't get here sooner Shawn."_

Shawn, taken aback at the sight before him, tried to figure out what Jeff Hardy would be doing there at that moment in time. Sure his wife had a past with the young wrestler, but Jeff had died years ago, and while they had never really gotten over the loss, they had come to terms with it. Just what would Jeff Hardy, in Angels wings, have to do with his wife right now?

"Jeff, I don't understand why you are here. I have been through a lot of crazy stuff over the last three years, but this has to be a first for me."

"_You are not meant to understand why I am here. You just need to do what you always do and believe in why I am here. Trish is meant to be saved, and in doing so, one of our own goes back to her life here on Earth. I am here to make sure you do not lose your love the way that I have lost mine. I am here to give Trish my heart."_

Now as Shawn listened he became even more confused. Was Jeff saying that he had lost his love, and he was meaning Trish? Just what the hell was going on here?

"Trish doesn't need your heart Jeff, she needs mine and the heart of our baby that we lost."

_Jeff sighed and immediately floated to the bed and put his hand upon Trish's heart, causing the machines to start beeping, and for Trish to make a desperate gasp for air. If Shawn truly believed that he was here to take his place, then let him believe it. What he needed to do was more important then the trivial reasons Shawn was trying to work through in his head. He was going to use his heart to save Trish's, end of story._

"_She can now breathe on her own, and she will not die. My work here is done, she has the will to live because a higher power has given it to her. What you need to do now is what you did three years ago and bring that wife of yours back to you, and make sure this never happens again."_

Shawn watched as Jeff left the room then, leaving it caked in darkness, and as he turned to face the woman he had pledged his heart too, he saw that indeed she was breathing again on her own, but was not awake. He immediately made a beeline for the door. He needed to get the Doctor in there ASAP and they needed to go back in time and bring her back to him. He wouldn't be able to live again until he did.

* * *


	7. The Welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Additional Information:** Book 5 in the Love United Series.

* * *

_Matt stood before the higher power, the brightness of the light surrounding him almost blinding but he knew why he now stood there. What time it now was, and what needed to be done. He knew before he was even summoned there. _

"_The time has come young Matthew. You must prepare her for her time back home where she belongs."_

_Matt felt the lump in his stomach get tighter, as if about to constrict him from breathing entirely. He knew the time had come to tell her the truth. To tell Stacey that she was well on her way back to Paul, and to their life together. The one that had been cut so short, but had produced more love since being apart then ever having been together._

_They had worked as a team of three, with other angels before them, to make these couples fall in love. To make sure that above all else, life and death included, that love would conquer all and remain paramount. He just wished he didn't have to lose a part of his heart in the process of making the world right again._

"_How do I tell her this? How do I deal with this? My brother has already shown just how deeply he feels about Stacy leaving us. I haven't because deep inside I do understand why you have chosen to do this. It is the right thing to do, but if you are willing to give us feelings, are we not allowed to use them to feel? I do not want to lose her, not before telling her just how much i have come to care for her."_

"_Son, you do understand more then your years dictate, and while I know you feel the way you do, in the end you will do as I wish because first and foremost you are my son and you are here for my higher learning and enlightenment. Amy was not for you, and you have come to terms with that, but in the process also given your heart to someone who just will never return it. You like your brother before you are debating what the right feeling is here, and while you are right in what you feel, what you choose to do will make others suffer should you do it."_

_Matt nodded his head and walked away then, the light falling away from him and leaving him left with the normal light of the day ahead of him. While she would not be going home right that moment, he knew that he had to go and tell Stacy that within the next few months, even weeks, Paul would have her back again. But much like Jeff, he didn't have to admit to liking it._

* * *

He held her hand, the lighting in the room stable after Jeff had come and made his impact. If there was one thing Shawn had always known about the younger Hardy, it was that his goal in life, and now in death was to always make an impact. He knew this impact meant more then any other because it had made sure his wife was still there with him at that moment. 

While she was still out cold, not aware that he was even there, lost in her own misery about the baby, he silently knew that she would no longer be at deaths door. She just had to be brought back to the land of the living again and be told just how much she needed to be at life's door.

"Baby, while we lost our little angel, he is with someone better now, someone who can care for him, and make sure that he does the work he would have been sent here to do. He is alive, despite not being alive with us, and I can only hope that he can help someone else."

he silent waited for a response. For some signal that she heard what he was saying, and when none came, he tried again. He needed to explain what he had done since she had gone to sleep, her deep uninterrupted sleep, the same sleep of three years before, except without a happy ending. He needed to explain that what he did would bring hope and happiness to some other woman or man out there.

"Trish, I know this hurts you, but please know that our little man will live on through some other family. You see after talking with the doctors, a lot of his tissue was available to help some other person live. So I donated it to the hospital, so that one day, very soon, our son can live on through another person and we can know in our hearts that we saved them a life of otherwise misery. Please come back to me, come back to us and let me know you can hear me. I can't do this without you by my side."

Again he waited for some sign that she was indeed aware that he was there, and none again came. He stood up, wanting to get some air and stretch his legs, but as he did so, he heard the door to the room open, and his friend entered, more somber then Shawn had ever seen him.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner man. Chris called me and told me to get my ass in gear and get down here. I'm so damn sorry about the baby, I know how much you both wanted him to be alright and healthy."

Shawn looked at Paul then, saw the genuine concern in his long time friends eyes and felt the tears start to come to the surface again. His friend was right about one thing, he had wanted this baby to be alright and be healthy, but the one thing he had learned about life since he had met his wife, was that life didn't always work out the way you wanted, and sometimes, there was more power in being humbled and saddened then there was in any other means.

"Paul, I feel like I just traveled back three years. This isn't about the baby anymore. I know you know what I mean here. I know that after losing Stacy, of all the people that know my past, and know Trish's past with me, you understand more then anyone. I need to make her fight for us again. But this time, its not to fall in love with me, its to live with me and be okay with me and our life without our baby boy."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Pray for me man, and pray for her. If I can't go back to her, find her wherever she is right now, then she may be lost to me for good. I can't deal with that now and I never want to deal with it. So for God's sakes, make him hear your prayers and make Trish come back to me."

* * *

_**The light surrounding her was wonderful, it was like she was now floating on air. She had been here before. She had seen this place before, had been happy here before. She knew that she needed to be somewhere other then here at that moment, that there were people fighting for that cause, but she felt herself feeling more calm then she had ever felt in her life again, and she didn't know if now was the time to make a comeback.**_

_**Standing before her, in the most brilliant ray of sunshine was her three friends, the ones she had lost over the past few years, and the ones that still held a piece of her heart. They were dressed in white, as if they were in the holiest of places, and she felt the urge to run to them and never let them go again.**_

"_**Why am I here with you now?" she whispered aloud, waiting with baited breath for them to answer her. To give her a reason for all of the beauty again around her.**_

"_You are here because we want you to see and to hear what your life, and the life of the baby that you lost is now going to give to so many others Trish."_

_**The voice sounded so serene, but it was still a voice she knew well to be that of her best friends ex boyfriend Matthew Hardy. Standing before her now, he never looked more at peace, but at the same time, she felt the pain in his eyes, and his body and knew that there was more to what was going on then the happiness he wanted to tell her about.**_

"_Trish, you are giving me the chance to go back to Paul. Matt has just told me that because of what happened to your baby, as horrible as that is for you, that Shawn has given consent to give his life to another person, a person that can bring me back to the man I love and make me finally feel eternal happiness. A happiness I have here, but want to have with the man I love. You know what I mean because it is what you share with Shawn. Something that no matter what gets thrown at you will never die."_

_Jeff came from the shadows then, wrapping his arms around Trish, not wanting to believe that only a few short hours or days ago, he had held her life in his hands, and he had almost ended it without a second thought. He also knew that as he hugged her, he was giving her that knowledge. He was allowing her to see through him, to see him at his inner best and worst, and also to let her know how sorry he was for not knowing what to do sooner._

"_**Jeff, I forgive you for not coming to my aid sooner. But I do not want to go back without my son, without the life blood that until recently ran through me. So while I know that my son will live on for you Stacy, and for all of you here, I can't help but feel that maybe you did the wrong thing in saving me. My time is now, and my time is here, with the two or three of you for as long as you will have me."**_

_Matt immediately walked away from Trish at that moment, not wanting her to see the look of absolute sickness in his eyes. She had no idea that she was better off back with Shawn, that she needed to be there for him because he would be eternally lost to heaven if she didn't go back. How would he explain to her that at this moment, he didn't want her there and never would want her there with them?_

_Jeff didn't give him the choice though. Letting go of the woman before him, he smiled at her, and opened his arms wider then Matt had ever seen him open them in life. It was when he spoke next that Matt felt the world shift below him. _

"_Welcome home Trish."_

* * *


	8. The Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Additional Information:** Book 5 in the Love United Series.

**A/N:** I came to an epiphany while thinking about this story earlier this morning so I now have unlimited ways to take it, and I shall in the next ten or so chapters. I hope to be able to capture you and keep you guessing the entire way. Any and all reviews are appreciated and much love to anyone that reviews the other chapters as I keep this one going.

* * *

"_There is no way on God's green acres that she is staying here in heaven with us Jeff! You have to know she doesn't belong here. I refuse to listen to you come up with reasons why this is the best thing that could have happened!" Matt screamed, not caring if Trish and Stacy could hear what was going on or not. He had finally had enough of his brothers schemes. He had thought they would have ended when they hit Heaven but again he was wrong._

_Jeff really never did shut off his brain, even in death._

"_Matt, she doesn't want to go back, and what kind of Heaven would this be if we just said "screw you" and sent them back to the hell that is Earth?"_

_Matt knew what his brother said at that moment was right, but he still did not believe in his heart of hearts that Trish was better off here with them. At the very least, the only person that would benefit from her staying with them and leaving life on Earth was Jeff. It always did come down to Jeff in some way lately and it made Matt sick to his stomach._

"_Look, you make a valid point but Stacy will not be going back if we keep Trish here with us. The entire reason she would go back was if we as a whole kept Shawn and Trish together. Don't you see that you are messing with the natural order of things here?"_

_Jeff looked down below him, to the hospital room where Shawn was still holding vigil over his very much alive but dead wife Trish. Her body was the only thing left in the room with him at that moment and while the thought pained Jeff, it also made him feel more alive then ever. Trish was making the choice to stay here with them where it was beautiful. At the very least she wouldn't have to endure what she just had on life if she stayed. _

"_So its Stacy or nothing? The baby still died Matt, so there really is no reason for her not to be able to go home to Paul."_

_Matt threw his hands in the air and walked away from his brother. When they had been alive on Earth, Jeff had always thought with his imagination and not the proper part of his senses, but now, when they really had nothing to worry or stress about, he really should think about what he was doing to the people surrounding them. He also knew at that moment, that no amount of taking would make his brother understand._

"_Jeff, you can take what you want from this, but if Trish does stay here with us, and Stacy somehow still gets to go home, the order will be messed up and we will all burn for it. So take your head out of your ass and think about Shawn for one minute, and that baby they still have on Earth. Do you really want to sacrifice their happiness for your own?_

* * *

"_**So tell me what its been like, you being here with the Hardy brothers?" Trish asked Stacy, wanting to know everything for fear that she might be ripped back to Earth again before she found out what heaven was really like. **_

"_There isn't much to tell. I want to be with Paul, I have wanted to this entire time but at the same time, seeing the people fall in love and go through what they have since I have been here, well it pulls on the heartstrings a lot. Part of me doesn't want to go home and go through all the hardness again after seeing how beautiful it is on the other side. I don't know if that makes sense at all but well the joy I get from making two people see how in love they are, well that can only be matched by knowing the love I once felt for Paul."_

_**Trish listened intently, knowing that since Stacy had died, Randy had found the love of his life, and all of the other couples since had flourished. Even her marriage with Shawn up until recently had been almost picture perfect. Watching their daughter, who was born out of the most powerful love every day, well it brought tears to Trish's eyes just to picture it. **_

_**She didn't want to have to leave her little girl, but she knew that if for some reason she wanted to stay here and was granted the ability to do it, Shawn would take good care of Carioca, and himself as well. He would move on, and while he might never share the same love as they had, he could find happiness again.**_

_**The only thought that kept playing through Trish's mind, even through her pain was, whether or not she could let go of the love she had for Shawn and let him move on without her. **_

"_You're conflicted aren't you Trish? You love Shawn and your little girl, but this pain, from losing little Nero, it's eating you up inside isn't it?"_

_**Trish looked up at her friend, the friend that had been slated to marry one of the most powerful men in the WWE at the moment only a few short years ago. How had she known what she picked for her little boys name? Was every thought known to the angels, even if it was never spoken?**_

"_Yes Trish, I know what you're thinking, even right now. It's an ability that I have, that we all have for that matter. Now why in the world would you want to come and stay here when you still have so much left to do?"_

"_**What is left to do that I haven't done? I have been a wife, a mother, a wrestler, I have had it all. I thought I could have more but apparently it wasn't in my future."**_

_Stacy watched Trish as she awkwardly moved around the clouds they were standing on, the brightness making her blond hair even blonder. The movements so awkward because she was not yet passed and she was only taking a walk on the other side to see what was in store for her later in the future when she had done everything needed on Earth._

"_You have more then you think left to do. What if I told you that you went on with Shawn to have two more children? A Boy, who you do end up naming Nero? And another baby girl? What would you say then? Shawn also has a lot of life issues left to deal with, not limited to his career ending injury in just another two years. What would you do if I said all of this was going to happen to you if you went home? Would you still want to stay?"_

_**Trish thought about her answer, knowing that if what Stacy said was true, then staying here might not be something that was in her future. If indeed she had this life left to lead, then why would she want to be here with Matt and Jeff when she could be with the man of her dreams, the one man that had captured her entire heart?**_

"_**I would want to go home, and live."**_

"_Then I think you know what you need to do."_

* * *


	9. The Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Additional Information:** Book 5 in the Love United Series.

**Authors Notes:** This is a bombshell chapter and why I need to tell you that is because I do not believe with the response to the last chapter, any of you see it coming. So do enjoy and never fear, things will begin to make sense as we go deeper into the story, it is far from over.

* * *

"_**Jeff, I don't want to ask for your help but I think I need to. You might be the only one that will hear me out and do what i need you to do."**_

_Jeff watched Trish as she stood before him. She was obviously troubled by something, and he figured it had to do with what Stacy had told her only hours before. He was aware that Stacy was fighting to get Trish back with Shawn, because in the end that would mean she could go back and be with Paul. But why she was here now, asking him to hear her out and for help, well he just didn't know what it meant. Nor did he know why with the troubled look on her face, she still looked determined. _

"_You know I will do anything you need me to Trish. You just need to explain it to me and then we can get on with it."_

"_You can't tell Matt or Stacy what I am going to tell you alright? It is of utmost importance that they do not see this coming, otherwise they are going to stop the natural order of things and that would make this a lot worse."_

_Jeff was completely dumbfounded but figured he had better ask anyway. "What natural order of things?"_

"_I am going to send Stacy back to Earth, and remain here with the two of you."_

_The minute the words were out of her mouth, the troubled look Jeff had seen only seconds before had vanished. As he looked at her in shock, his mouth surely hanging open, he couldn't believe what he was hearing._

"_You are gonna do what now?" he stammered, not sure where to take this next._

"_I am going to send Stacy home. But before that I am going to make peace on Earth and with Shawn. I think at the very least, I better do that so that no one gets their hearts broken. I've done a lot of thinking, and while this is going to hurt my daughter and Shawn a great deal, and it is hurting me to make it, I can be more better used here with the two of you, and I can do what you and Matt have been doing better then anyone else I can think of. I think Stacy needs to be with Paul, and although she would only do so if I go back to Earth and live happily with Shawn, I don't like those odds. I want to guarantee a replacement."_

_As Jeff listened to her words, taking it all in and deciding just what he needed and wanted to say next, he wondered what his brother and Stacy would do if they knew this conversation was even happening. Was it possible for what Trish wanted to even happen? Could she really give in her happy life, for a life on the other side and not have any issues afterwards? Did she realize if she did this, it meant forever and she could never go back?_

"_Trish, do you know what you're saying here? You want to leave your husband and your baby girl to help other couples fall in love with us here on the other side? Do you realize that if this is possible, you can never go back?"_

_She nodded her head at that moment, obviously not trusting her voice to do it for her, and at that moment Jeff took her hand into his. _

"_Then we might as well get on with this. Go home Trish, do what you need to do and then come back to us. If you really go back and think this is still the best idea, then I will be here waiting when you return."_

"_Thank you Jeff, I knew you would understand."_

_She hugged him and instantly she was gone, as if vanishing in a poof of smoke and effects. Jeff held onto the feeling of the hug wondering if she would ever return to him and if she knew that in doing so, she would surely cause Shawn more pain then he had ever had to endure._

* * *

He paced the hallways of the hospital, having been at Trish's bedside every night for the past three nights without one wink of sleep. He had to do what it took to stay awake because he had hope, that eventually she would wake up from her slumber and when she did, he wanted to be there wide awake for her. 

Pacing the halls now gave him movement, let the blood flow to his body and let him remember that he had to keep fighting no matter what the doctors thought or believed with medical certainty. He had fought this once before, and she had come back to him. Now, three years later, he needed to be strong to do it again. He would bring Carioca's mother home to her, come hell or high water.

He heard the beeping and instantly watched as three nurses and one of the doctors headed down the hall towards his wifes room. He jogged as quickly as he could, knowing in his heart that something had happened with Trish and they were going to deal with it. He had to be there if it was bad or good, and he didn't want to waste another moment in doing so.

He entered the room, making sure that none of the nurses would push him out and tell him he couldn't be there. And When he looked at her bed, he knew why no one was coming to push him out. She was awake, as beautiful as the first day he had laid eyes on her in the WWE and he immediately rushed to her side.

After the doctor was finished checking her over, he motioned for the nurses to follow him out of the room with a smile in Shawn's direction, knowing that all the praying he had been doing had finally worked. No one trusted in their love, but Shawn had, and now his wife was back with him, awake and smiling.

"You scared me baby." He managed to choke out, still caught up in the smile she wore on her face and the beauty that seemed to radiate off her.

"I know I did Shawn, but I went to the most beautiful place."

"Was I there?"

He noticed the look on her face change, not in a happy way, but in one of deep thought, as if there was something she had to tell him but didn't know how.

"Shawn, i know you will not even begin to understand what I am about to tell you, but I was with Matt,Jeff and Stacy, and we were on the other side together. She is fighting to come back to Paul. You need to tell him that because soon, she will be here, right where I am and she will be wanting him."

Shawn cast a look at his wife, not sure what she meant by Stacy being here right where she was at that moment. Stacy had died only a few short years before and while their belief in all things to do with the other side was strong, Shawn didn't know if he could believe that Stacy was going to come back to Paul.

"Baby, I think you've been out too long, Stacy can't come back to Paul."

"She can if I give her the chance. Our son was taken so she could return."

"Our son? Trish, what are you trying to tell me?"

She thought again before speaking, knowing deep inside that her husband had no idea what she was thinking and that with what was coming next, might never understand fully.

"I came back to tell you that I love you and our life together, but I found a higher calling and for the sake of all the long lost lovers all over the world, I need to follow through with it. Please do not be mad by my decision, just know that for now and for eternity, I have and always will love you. You have my heart Shawn Michaels and no one will ever change that, no matter what happens."

The tear fell from her cheek just as the machine flat lined, causing Shawn, who was in shock at his wifes words to begin with, even more grief. He rose from the bed just as the code blue signal came over the loudspeaker and the room was rushed with people.

Instantly he was pushed out into the hallway and as he watched them all work to save his wife, he knew deep inside that it was too late. Trish had chosen to come back and tell him she was leaving him for heaven. She really hadn't taken the death of their son well and felt that she was needed somewhere that she really wasn't.

"Why would you do this to us Trish? Why would you leave me?"

* * *


	10. The Wind Changes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Additional Information:** Book 5 in the Love United Series.

**Authors Notes:** So any and all reviews I get for this, since they are not coming to my email at the moment, I thank you so much for them all and I hope you all aren't too mad with what I did in the last chapter. It is all for the greater good I assure you and it also helps me for keeping this Series alive and kicking.

* * *

"_You did what? Are you out of your freaking mind?" Stacy screamed as Jeff told her what he had just finished helping Trish do. As Trish stood off to the sidelines with Matt, neither one of them in the mood to talk to each other, let alone anyone else, they just watched as Jeff came up with an answer for the very angry Stacy Keibler._

_Jeff just smiled and let the young lady before him blow off her steam. Sure he had known that she would be angry about this sudden turn of events, and what it essentially meant for her, but at the same time, he no longer cared anymore. _

"_You can go home now Stacy, and be with the man you love. I did all of this, we all did this for you."_

_Stacy felt like slapping him but knew that even here in Heaven, it wouldn't matter to Jeff. Not to mention if she did it, she would be reprimanded for it. They were the only angels on the Other side that could feel anything emotionally, and in doing so, really had to watch their actions and what their emotions would make them do._

_But she really did want to kill the Angel standing in front of her right now._

"_Do you have any idea what this means Jeff? If Trish is here, then there is no one down there with Shawn, which means the only way that I can get back to Paul has been shot to hell. I had to make sure that they didn't lose their love. Well Shawn surely believes he lost his heart, which means he might be in love with her still but he has nothing left to fight for. So I can't go back."_

_Jeff again smiled, making Stacy even more angry then she had been when he first told her what Trish was doing back on the other side and the hand he had in getting her back there._

_She knew she could no longer talk to him so she tried her only other available resource, and she turned to Matt, who off to the side, knew he was going to be thrown into the conversation and was standing completely rigid waiting for it._

"_Matt, please tell me that what he did, that it can be fixed. Please tell me that we can send Trish back to her body before they pronounce her and all of this can go back to normal. I don't want to go back to Paul knowing this. I can't."_

_Matt moved to his friend, the one woman in the past three years that he considered giving his heart too. As she stood before him, almost shaking, with tears running down her face, another downfall of being able to feel on the other side, he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, knowing only that when he spoke, he was surely going to shatter any idea she had that he would and could save the day and make the world right again._

"_Baby I can't fix this, none of us can. Trish willingly chose to die and they have already pronounced her dead. The only good thing that happened here is that Jeff had the good sense to tell Trish to go back and make Shawn understand what was going to happen. I know it doesn't seem like much right now, but Shawn will move on and we are going to help him do that. The three of us, and you and Paul. You love him and now you have a free ride to go back to him and start the life you all so richly deserved."_

"_I—I can't go back to him knowing that the only reason I am doing so is because Trish and her baby are dead and soon to be buried."_

_Matt held onto her for dear life, knowing that for all of the parties involved, none of this was making any sense. He could only imagine what Shawn was letting go through his mind at that moment, as they took his wifes body out of the room and prepared her for the morgue and for everything that came next. Now with Stacy standing before him, completely in shock and in pain from the whole thing, he himself wished that his brother and Trish could make them really understand what they had both pulled._

"_I can't make you feel something that you can't Stacy, all I can tell you is that Trish and Jeff wouldn't have done this if there was any other way to make sure you had a clear passing. I know you think that you can't go back there now, with all of the pain this has caused, but you will go back because your heart has always been there. Your body just needs to catch up with it."_

_She knew he was right, as he spoke the words that she didn't want to hear but was sure were what she needed to hear. She just wished that her going back could have been smoother then this, and that in the meantime, Shawn wouldn't have to hurt because of it. _

* * *

He walked the halls of the hospital ground floor, knowing that the coroner was going over Trish's body with a fine tooth comb, trying to pinpoint what had happened in that room. He wished that he could just barge in there and tell him that he was wrong and that the woman he had fallen in love with three years before was not lying there dead. She was indeed alive and well but he knew that he was fooling himself. 

He thought of his baby daughter, knowing that the minute he went home, he would have to take her aside and try and explain that while Mommy loved them, she had to leave to serve a higher calling on the Other Side. He would have to explain as well that the baby brother she was looking forward too would never be coming home either.

He ran his hands through his hair, the same hair that only weeks before his wife had told him not to cut because she found the longness of it appealing in more then the sexual ways. They had gone through a mock argument over it, because Shawn, feeling his age more then ever the last year or so thought it would be best to cut it, but she had insisted and he had lost, as was the way things had always gone between the two of them.

It was hard to believe that they would never have another one of these arguments again, and then spend the night making up and making love. What he wouldn't give to be able to hold her in his arms again, to whisper his love for her over and over again. He would gladly give his own life if it meant that she could come back and be the person she was meant to be and was.

A door opened then, bringing Shawn back out of his thoughts and causing him to turn around. He was silently hoping it was the Coroner, to tell him that there had been a mistake, but when he saw his friend before him, he knew that it was just wishful thinking.

"Shawn, I'm sorry."

His friend enveloped him into the tightest hug, one that by man standards might be looked at as slightly gay, but at that moment, was nothing of the sort and was one friend comforting another. He had called Paul to come there because of what Trish had said before she had left him for the Other Side. He thought at the very least, even if it didn't make sense to him or anyone around him, that Paul needed to know.

"I know you are but we need to talk." Shawn said, pulling away from his friend and motioning to the two plastic chairs in the corner. He would have gladly left the morgue at that moment but knew that when the Coroner was done with his findings, he was going to take the body back to Texas for burying. He didn't want to be away from her, not for one minute even in death.

"What would we possibly have to talk about man?"

"Trish said something to me before she died. Something that involves you."

Paul looked at his friend, completely perplexed as to what Trish would have had to say about him before passing on. They had been close, but not nearly as close as he and Shawn had been, and while he loved her like a sister, he hoped that what she had to say was nothing bad.

"Shawn, nothing happened between me and Trish if this is what you are thinking about. She was like a sister to me, you know that man."

Shawn let the smile crack through the tough exterior front he was forming and slapped his friend on the back to let him know it had nothing to do with that or anything remotely close to that.

"I know this isn't going to make any sense Paul, but in her dying, she is allowing Stacy to come back to you. I thought maybe it would have been in her body, which i don't think I could have dealt with, and it seems the Angels thought the same thing. Look, she is coming back to you now, Stacy I mean, and Trish died to give her that chance."

* * *


	11. The Funeral Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Additional Information:** Book 5 in the Love United Series.

**Authors Note:** I just want to say as I'm writing this book, the idea of The Other Side as heaven and this life as hell hits me in the face. With the events in the world, most recently that in Virginia, it gets one to thinking about our time here, and how important it is to live for the moment and enjoy your life no matter what happens to be going on it. To the families and to the friends and loved ones of those lost that fateful day a week ago, my heart does go out to you and you are in my deepest thoughts especially as I write this story. Much love to everyone.This will be a two part chapter.

* * *

The rain poured around them, darkening the sky as they all stood to pay tribute to one of the best female wrestlers the WWE had ever seen. It had been a week since she had passed over to the Other Side, and Shawn had gone all out to put together the greatest send off his wife would have ever expected. People from all walks of life, including a huge number of fans stood there in the cemetery on that fateful day as they prepared to lay her in the ground and Shawn found that he was experiencing comfort in knowing he wasn't alone in his grief. 

Paul stood beside him, and to his right was his little baby daughter Carioca, who tightly gripping her Daddy's hand was letting the tears fall. While she might be old enough to truly grasp what had happened to their mother and the manner in which it happened, Shawn knew that she knew that her mother would never be truly gone, just missing from her everyday life on Earth.

He held on to his baby girls hand for dear life because he knew that deep inside when it came time for him to walk to the casket and say his goodbyes, the words would never truly come. He had spent his whole life in search of a love like this, a love that transcended all natural order and thought, and just came from beneath him.

He felt it in every breathe he took, in every movement he made with his body and he especially and fondly remembered feeling it when they were locked in the tightest embrace and making love in each others arms. He knew he would see her again some day, but he knew that his role now was to make sure Carioca never forgot the mother who loved her. He knew that his love for Trish would never die but live on through his baby girl.

Paul walked to the casket then, and before bending down to say his private goodbyes to a woman he truly considered a sister in law, he turned to face everyone before him.

"What has happened to this young woman, to this bright star was a travesty. I know all of you here today believe she is going to a higher place, and while I know that to be true now as well, I do believe that her life on Earth was in no way finished and she was taken far too soon. She had so much living to do and I intend to do that living for her and with her in mind. I want my life to be better from this day forward because I had this true angel in it." He looked to the sky and continued, not focusing on the crowd of people any longer but on something more personal and powerful. "You changed me Trish, you gave me my life back in so many different ways and I know Shawn feels the same way. I just hope that you know we love you and you will always be my sister, in every way that counts."

Shawn watched as he bent down to the casket then and he felt the tears come before he could stop them. His friend had thought the world over Trish and had been best man at his wedding, the real wedding they had finally had three years earlier. Trish and him had a closeness, that blood could never break and he was glad that even for a brief time, Paul had gotten the chance to know her the way he had and love her just the same.

The minister who was presiding over the funeral spoke then, addressing the crowd of fans and family and friends that were in attendance. Shawn could tell that even he was doing it with a heavy heart. Anyone that knew the history of how Trish and he had gotten together certainly felt the agony of this moment as much as he did. It just didn't happen to someone so good.

"May the road rise up to meet you, may the wind always be at your back. Patricia Stratigias Michaels, may the sun shine warm upon your face and the rains fall soft upon your fields and until we meet again may God hold you in the palm of his soft hand."

Shawn had been asked to speak when he was planning the funeral earlier in the week, and he just knew that what he wanted to say, he wouldn't be able to say with people watching him. So as the minister finished his speech, and people slowly in a line made their way up to say their goodbyes to the lovely angel he had married, he took Carioca over to where his mother and father stood. She would be going with them so Shawn could have the night to grieve without worrying about his baby girl and what this would be doing to her.

As he said goodbye to his little one, he couldn't help but take one long lasting look at her. She looked like her mother with her brightly colored blond hair falling down around her small shoulders, and her big blue eyes that when she smiled and when she tried to speak always opened wide and always looked warm and inviting. She truly was her mother, and he would thank God every day for leaving this pretty little angel on Earth for him to care for. Whenever he needed a reminder of his love for Trish, she would be right there to show it to him.

"Be good for Nana and Papa now sweet pea. Daddy will be by later to get you."

"I will Daddy, and Mommy says she loves you."

Before he had the chance to question his daughter as to what she meant by that last statement she was off and running. As hard as the day was for Shawn, he was glad that his baby girl could still allow herself the ability to be a small child.

Was it possible that what Carioca had said was the truth? Was it possible that Trish had indeed told their baby girl that she loved them? Was she there right now with them, the sun beating around her angelic features, making sure everything turned out alright for them?

It was then that in the wind he heard it, a soft sound that to the normal ear would sound like nothing but the moving of the wind but to him spoke volumes of the love and feeling that he shared with his wife.

"_**I am here and I will always be here with you Shawn, you have my heart until the end of time and then some."**_

* * *


	12. The Funeral Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Additional Information:** Book 5 in the Love United Series.

**Authors Notes:** That last chapter was probably one of the hardest I have ever had to write and it was not the first time I have killed off a character. When I made the decision to do what I did with Trish, it was with a heavy heart, and as I wrote that chapter, I wanted all of you that read it to see a little piece of my heart that was in there with it. I have talked about this with my husband, and what i told him, I will tell you now. When I wrote the first story, my sole intent was to keep it a one time thing, a series, but Shawn and Trish would never be in a second book, and I took a huge chance doing this story before you now, and in taking that chance, I realized the time for change is upon us and by opening up this family the way I have, I can further it to make it that much better should there be more installments of this series as a whole. So for those readers that will not return to the story due to her death, I am sorry to lose you as readers, and for those of you that are going with the sands of time and change along with me, I appreciate the time you take to read this and I hope I can do it justice. This chapter is the second of the funeral. I hope you enjoy it as much as I will writing it.

* * *

He turned at the sound of her voice then, and in doing so saw the most magnificent light before him, the same light he had seen the night that Jeff had come to save her life. What made this different was that in saving her life, she had taken her own and was now one of them. He was standing in the presence of an angel in true life form, not just his angel anymore but an angel for the rest of the world as well. He was humbled at the sight of her. 

"I hope I did your life justice sweetheart. I hope I gave you in life what you gave me and still continue to give me even with death."

She moved then and with the movement, he felt the ground beneath his feet shift as well, causing a cosmic stir around them both. He was sure that no one else could see the wonder that was standing before him at that moment, but as long as he lived and breathed he would never again take for granted the sight of an angel and the good they did in the world.

"_When I left, I did it for a greater good Shawn. I know you do not understand that, but I know I made the right choice for me and for both you and our baby girl. I can make a bigger impact this way and you told me that was what you wanted for me when we married."_

"I know that, I do believe you did this for the right reasons. It just doesn't make you leaving us behind that much easier. I miss you when I go to bed at night, I miss you when I wake our baby girl in the morning. I miss the way you burned breakfast and the way you wanted to eat better at lunch because of it. I miss the smell of your perfume and the way you made our house smell like flowers all the time. I miss making love to you Trish, I miss the way I felt whole just having you beside me so I could hear your breathing."

He felt her move again and steadied himself for the earth shattering feeling of it. In mere seconds he felt like someone had wrapped their arms around him and he closed his eyes to the sight just wanting to take in the feel of it. He would never again have his arms around this woman and while he couldn't do it now, she could and he never wanted to forget it. He knew if this was a dream and he awoke from it, he would never have it again.

"_I miss you too, more then you could ever imagine. But I am not gone completely, you can call me whenever you need me and I will be there right by your side, fighting with you and fighting with our baby. Did you tell Paul everything he needs to know?"_

Shawn nodded his head, too afraid to talk and too afraid to move for fear of losing her and losing the site of her in his minds eye. He had indeed spoken to Paul about Stacy making her appearance and how he had to be ready for whatever she looked like and whatever she sounded like. He had done what his wife had requested but he couldn't help but feel that his friend was gaining his heart back just as he was losing his own.

"_You have not lost me Shawn. I know you think you have but you haven't. This show you put on for everyone today had nothing really to do with me and you and I both know that. We know and we believe that we will be together soon in each others arms. It just had to happen this way. I wouldn't have broken your heart for anything if I knew you wouldn't come back better then ever from it. You are the strongest man I know, please do not give up on that."_

He stepped away then, and turned his back on the angelic force in front of him. He knew she was right, that he was strong and he could do this without her, but his heart didn't want too. Nothing in him wanted to go through the next 100 years without her. He knew she spoke the truth about them being together soon on the other side, but soon for him wasn't soon enough. He could even smell her hair right now and it made his stomach churn for something more then he could have.

"_Do not walk away Shawn."_

"Then come back to me."

He saw the tears before they fell and he immediately ran back to where she stood. He had no understanding of how an angel could cry and have it look so real and human, but she was crying. She knew deep inside the hurt he was feeling and she was starting to feel horrible about it.

"_I can't come back to you, not until my life's work is complete."_

"Well your life's work is here, and with your family. You chose to give my best friend something but in order to give him it, you had to take it away from me. How could you have been so selfish?"

_Trish couldn't believe he had said it. She knew he had been thinking it, had been thinking it since the night in the hospital when she had finally said goodbye to him, but he had not once mentioned it to anyone around him. He was angry with her, and with very good reason. Stacy had been right all along. She had a long life ahead of her, and she had given it up to help someone else. She knew she was doing it for the greater good, but seeing the look on Shawn's face now, she didn't know whose good it was really helping. Stacy was mad with her, Matt just as pissed off, and the only one that didn't seem to mind was Jeff. Her eternal Rainbow._

"_I can't answer that Shawn, I did what I thought was right at the time. I can't go back and change it now."_

Suddenly the sky opened up and the rains came heavy and hard around them but Shawn didn't move one inch from where he stood. He saw the light before it reached them and as soon as it came into view he saw who was standing before him now.

Matt Hardy, who had died trying to save someone he loved was now before him and the look on his face spoke volumes. Shawn suddenly didn't feel so alone in this anymore. He knew somewhere deep inside that Matt was just as confused about Trish being dead as he was. It didn't take too long for him to find it out first hand.

"_Shawn, God did not plan on her death. He planned to take your baby boy, and from that Stacy was supposed to come back. Trish really believes she is doing the right thing here, but I am here to tell you that she didn't have to do it, and it can be reversed. I don't know how but I will work till the end of time to make that happen for you. I don't want her in heaven not when she belongs down here with you."_

He vanished within the same light as he came then, leaving Shawn with the one thing he hadn't had since his wife had died. He suddenly had hope that things would change, and change for the better.

* * *


	13. The Decision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Authors Notes:** My faith in my readers is never misplaced. I thank you all for the reviews and as this next chapter gets posted, I hope I can bring you in just a little bit more.

* * *

_Matt walked through the white clouds, all the while thinking about what had transpired down on Earth. He had taken a chance going down there and showing himself to Shawn but upon hearing the way Trish had been talking, he knew it was the right thing to do. There was no way that what she had done could have been the right thing. _

_Sure she had lost her baby, but that didn't mean she had lose herself as well. Matt remembered back to a time when he was Earth bound, to when his then girlfriend Amy had found out she was pregnant and how happy they had both been. Only to find out ten weeks later that there was no heartbeat and that baby was doomed from the start. He knew the pain that came with losing a child, no matter what time of the life it happened in and he knew what Trish had been feeling._

_No one knew about Amy being pregnant, except for him and her and he planned on keeping it that way, even in death. It was something that had changed them both and made them into the people they were today and he didn't fault God one bit for it. It needed to happen because he needed to be here right now, understanding Trish's loss and what it was doing to her inside and out. Her soul had been damaged when Shawn had broke the news to her, but she was not entirely dead. She only wanted everyone around her to believe that she was. _

_Well he was going to find a way around that and make it all right again. He owed it not only to himself and to the other angels, but he owed it to Shawn. The one man that had loved her through it all and shown just what faith in a higher power really meant. As he tried to come up with a plan for getting Trish back where she belonged, he heard the clearing of a throat behind him and quickly turned to see what angel it would be._

"_Matt Can we talk?" Stacy asked him, her voice low and melodic, like it usually was when she had a lot of things on her mind. He found that the more she talked to him these past few weeks, the more he grew to really love the sound of her voice. Too bad she wouldn't be sticking around for him to hear it straight into forever. _

"_Of course, whats on your mind?"_

"_Trish and Jeff actually. Does it bother you at all to see how happy your brother is to have his ex girlfriend here with us?"_

_Matt nodded his head. Of course it bothered him, he had been bothered by it since Jeff had almost refused to go down to earth and save her the first time. Sure he knew what was really going on. Jeff had feelings for Stacy but knew deep down that she was planned for another and it upset him. Now he had Trish wanting to be here to right all of the love wrongs in the world with him, instead of being with the man she agreed to love even in death, and Jeff was on cloud nine for it while the rest of the angels stood by and watched as the world would now crumble around them. _

"_Stacy of course I see it and it bothers me. Jeff knew the score the entire time because he asked to know it and now that he does, he is using it to his own gain. I don't like it one bit but until I figure out a way around this, there is no getting away from it. You are going to go back any day now and we are going to be left here to carry on."_

"_I'm not leaving, not until Trish goes back and I mean it."_

_Matt looked up and into the angels eyes standing before him in the magnificent glow of light. He knew she was stubborn after all of their mini little fights, but actually agreeing to stay here until they figured out a way to get Trish back to earth, well that was above and beyond the call of duty for her and he was astounded. _

"_Stacy you have to leave, it was written and so it shall be. Your place is with Paul and the two of you can finally have that life you wanted, complete with children."_

_Stacy shook her head negatively and stomped her foot down for emphasis, she was nothing if not dramatic when it called for it. "I am not leaving heaven until they kick my ass out and never let me back in. Don't tell me I just swore Matt because I said it and I mean it. For once in my life, I am not thinking about what I want with Paul. I am thinking about what Trish is supposed to have with Shawn."_

_Matt couldn't agree with her more but he had no answers in terms of what they needed to do to make it so. He wanted Trish back with her husband more then anything but unless there was a loop hole somewhere in the heavenly code, she was doomed to spend the rest of her days with the Hardy brothers. Did that mean that Stacy would sacrifice her life to do the same?_

"_I think I know what we need to do Stacy. If you and I want Trish to go back, then we need to both go and take this to God. He is the only one that can make all of this right and he will have the answers that we seek. I know it's not much of a plan of action but its all I can come up with right now. The most important thing is keeping my brother from getting attached to another female in heaven. Thats the last thing he needs."_

_Stacy put her hand into Matt's and together as if walking on air, they floated to a place that no human would ever truly see. A place so imagined on Earth for its beauty that no words would do it justice. They were off to see the big man himself, and come hell or high water, they were going to make the world right again and most of all bring the love back to Trish and Shawn Michaels._

* * *


	14. The Connection

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Authors Notes:** This is update day for me, so here is the next installment of this story and I hope I can continue to pull on your heartstrings, your faith in anything, and also keep you guessing as to what is really going to be the end result of this story. Thank you for any and all support and here is the next update!

* * *

_He stood alone, the bright light of Heaven glowing down on him. He had come here before, many a times for guidance, for direction and it had never failed him before. He knew that he wouldn't be failed this time either. He had a task ahead of him, one that might look very hard on the surface to an every day human who was going through life down in hell. But for him, as hard as it would be to pull off, he knew he had to try anything, something to make things the way they were before._

"_What brings you here my son?" the voice asked him, as the vision before him came into view. The glowing light, the heavy undertone of voice and the overwhelming feeling of love made him know this was indeed God and he again was standing in his presence. _

"_I need to right a wrong done by one of our angels Father."_

"_What wrong has been done my son and how can I help you make things right?"_

"_My brother Jeff, as gentle minded and meek as he is has decided a fate to a lost soul and has brought her over to the Other Side. While I might not mind all of that if it was anyone else, the person he brought here has been someone we were sworn as Angels to protect. We can no longer protect her because she has been brainwashed into believing that her place is here. I know that you see all and hear all that happened Lord, but I need to send her back and you are the only person I can ask for guidance in that job."_

_Matt felt the familiar hum flow through his body and he instantly knew that God was going to speak again. When he looked at the light, he noticed that it had started to dim. _

"_Why is the light dimming?" he questioned, never seeing anything like it in his life. _

"_When one of my Angels, one of the sacred few that reside here in Heaven goes against the code, my life light dims my son. What is happening is that I have now seen and continue to see all of the steps your brother, my Angel Jeff Hardy has taken to keep the woman he loves here with him. He has gone against many a rule and now my light is fading on him. He is slowly becoming one of the Earthly dimension again."_

_Matt backed up, astounded at what he was now hearing. Was it possible that because of what had happened with Trish that his brother was the one that was going to be sent away? Could he live with himself if Jeff made it back to Earth and he was left up here alone?_

"_Why is that happening Lord, tell me please what I can do to stop all of this!" he exclaimed, wanting to right all of the wrongs that had been done here and just make everything go back to the way that it was. _

"_There is nothing at this time that anyone can do my Son. The path that Jeff has chosen must reach its end before any of us can intervene and save him. He needs to come to the right realization himself, but in the meantime, he will slowly become less of an Angel and more of a human."_

"_What do I do about Trish?"_

"_I cannot answer that my Son, you need to come to that on your own. The power to change these events is within you, and you need to learn and also learn for me just how to deal with it. I know what needs to be done, but you need to learn now my son and make it happen, before time runs out and it is to late for any of you."_

_He vanished then, leaving Matthew alone on the cloud, confused and shocked at what had just transpired between them. Jeff was becoming human again? What did that mean for the team of Angels sent to protect the couples of love and what did it mean for Trish? Was she locked in Heaven until Jeff smartened up or Matt learned the answers? Just what was happening to the Other Side?_

_Just then he felt a hand on his back and turning he saw Stacy standing beside him, her eyes glowing with tears that had yet to fall. "Is it true? Is Jeff making us all damned?"_

_As he held onto Stacy for dear life, he wasn't sure of what was going on anymore. He knew that if Jeff really was taking the path of wrong, then they could all possibly be damned to a life back on Earth and in hell. When given the gift of being there on the Other Side, was there ever any going back? Could you really go back and be the person that you were before without feeling the effects of what had happened to you. Could they go back and not miss what they had gone through here? All he knew at that moment was that he had to get the bottom of it and quick before their life really did become hell again._

* * *

It had been a week since the funeral and he still felt the lonely pull in his chest where Trish used to be. He knew that Matt had told him he would fix all of this but Shawn really wasn't holding out much hope anymore for anything to be resolved.

Maybe Paul was right, maybe it was time for Shawn to give up on what the promises of Angels had been and to put his faith back into what he still had to do here on Earth. He had a young baby girl to raise, had to make her become the best little girl in the world with or without her mother there to see it.

He need to do right by Trish, to show her that he could be the father and the lover she had always thought him to be. As much as he missed her with each and every breath he was taking, he knew that she would have wanted him to move on. Maybe not with another woman, and he didn't even want that at this point, but at the very least, to stop bleeding inside every time he woke up alone.

"God, show me how to do this. I cannot do this without your help."

The light hit him then, knocking him back onto to bed behind him and he stared in shock as the person came out of what appeared to be smoke. This was not the first time he had seen a sight like this and it most likely wouldn't be the last but just knowing that he was being listened to was enough.

"_**My son, you will make it through these dark times and have your life back, all you need to do is believe in me and follow me as you have been. All the answers that you seek will be answered in due time. Do not give in to the dark side pulling you. Be the man I have made you to be."**_

The light faded then and Shawn immediately stood from the bed, looking around as the smoke dissipated, feeling warmed by the meeting that had just taken place. God had come to him, and had told him to hang in there. He had told him not to give in and Shawn knew then that he wouldn't. He would do what needed to be done and make his life even better.

The phone rang then, bringing him back to reality and he grabbed it up instantly, not knowing who it was but longing for some sort of human contact.

"Daddy, I am making Angels out of constuction paper!" his baby girl yelled through the phone, making Shawn smile widely. What were the odds that when he needed her the most, she had called and told him about Angels? Did she know her mother was one of them now? Or was this a message from Trish so that he knew she was there with him?

"That is great baby girl."

"Mommy is one of them and I gave her the brightest light of them all!" Carioca screamed through the phone again. "Do you think I can keep them until Mommy comes back Daddy?"

Shawn almost shook at the question. What was happening here, was this a message that his wife would be coming back again? Was his baby girl attached to Heaven?

"Yes darling you can keep them as long as you want. I'm sure Mommy will love to see them when she comes home."

"Uncle Matt says that he is going to get her from the Other Side and bring her home to us Daddy. He told me to tell you not to gib up."

It was at that instant that Shawn broke down on the bed. As he said his goodbyes to his baby, and hung up the phone he knew that his family was being touched by more then just Angels but that all of the Heavens were rooting for them. His daughter was in contact with the Other side, something he had always wondered and questioned but never quite knew, and now he knew that Matt was really trying to make things right again.

Maybe he wouldn't feel this alone for ever after all.

* * *


	15. The Affair To Remember

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Authors Notes:** Thank you for any and all reviews I have received, and for those of you that also read the other stories I just recently finished, I will be writing your thank you notes after this chapter is up and posted. On with the story shall we?

* * *

_**Flashback 3 Years Prior**_

"_Why are we here Shawn? I don't think I have ever been here before. Have I?" Trish asked as they walked up to this three story mansion like house. The garden had been looked after and even though they were in the middle of the winter, it looked like the flowers were still being taken care of as well. This house looked like one of the ones from the famous magazines._

"_You haven't. It wouldn't have been appropriate I think."_

"_What do you mean by that Shawn? What is this place and what does it have to do with me?"_

_Shawn thought about his answer for a second before replying. He knew it had nothing at all to do with her and it was all about him. He needed her here with him right now, he couldn't come back here alone._

"_It has nothing to do with you and making you gain back your memory. This is all about me I'm afraid. I was being pulled to come here."_

"_Pulled why?" she asked, running her hands across his broad shoulders, letting him know silently that she was here and that she was listening. _

"_I lived here when I was married before. I had my first son here. I haven't been here since the divorce."_

"_Then why come back now?"_

"_I guess a part of me wanted to bring you here."_

_Trish tried to read what he was saying and couldn't figure out a meaning behind any of it. He looked like it pained him to be here and the last thing she wanted to see written all over his face was pain. After the kiss they had shared, all she wanted to do was learn more about him and get as close to him as possible._

"_Why is that Shawn? Why would you want to bring me to a house you have not been to in a year and that you have a lot of painful memories in?"_

"_I can't explain it Trish, I just needed to bring you here and let whatever happens happen. Will you come inside with me?"_

_She took his hand gently and nodded her head, allowing him to lead her into the house two steps behind him. When she entered the house she was taken aback. She had never seen something so cold and unlived in before. She couldn't believe he had once made his life here._

_Knowing Shawn the way she did, knowing how much energy and life he had flowing through him, she would never have seen him living here, whether in the past or now in the present._

"_This is where you lived?" she choked out; still numb from the feeling she pulled off the house upon entry._

"_Yes, I have to tell you thought; it has not been the happiest home I have ever been in. I guess I was always hoping that if I ever met another woman I loved that much we could make this house full of better memories and make love here."_

_Trish blushed as he looked at her, and wondered at that moment if she was the woman that he wanted to create this new memories with. Was she the woman now that he could really love? Was Shawn Michaels trying to say that he loved her?_

"_You look so beautiful when you blush; it makes your cheeks come out a little more like a chipmunks would. I do not think I have ever seen someone look that pretty naturally before."_

_Before she had a chance to respond to what he said, he was beside her, in lightning speed and he immediately put her questions to an end with the answers she admittedly wanted to hear. _

"_I don't know what is happening here Trish. I was sent here to help you and make you come back to like knowing who you are and that people indeed loved you, but I think its not just about you anymore. I think something wants us to take this journey together."_

"_What is the next step in this journey of yours then?" She whispered as his lips came just inches from hers. The heat from just that single moment sent shivers down her spine. She had never felt something so powerful in her life._

"_This." He said, almost in a hoarse whisper, taking her cheeks into his palms gently caressing them before slipping in and kissing her, gently at first, and then slowly feeling his tongue around, letting it match up with hers. Within seconds as they kissed, she moved her arms up and around his neck, allowing him full access to pick her up. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly, wondering what he had running through his head at that moment. The kiss had literally felt more amazing then anything ever before and she found that she couldn't want to find out what he had planned next._

"_I am taking you on an Affair to Remember."_

* * *

He broke away from the flashback, sweat pouring out over his forehead and running down his face. When he used his shirt to wipe it, he realized suddenly that there was something else mixed with the sweat. His eyes were wet, wetter then they had been in the past few days since the funeral, and he knew instantly he had been crying.

He remembered that incident between them like it had happened yesterday, when in fact it had happened over three years before, when they had been together in Trish's coma. While to some it may seem odd that he knew of what had happened when she had been in the coma, he did indeed remember as if he had been there. He had loved her so much then, as a friend and more, that he had been strong enough to be pulled through to the other side to be with her.

As he recovered from the flashback, he found himself wishing that he could do the same thing now, even though she was no longer with the living on earth. There was no need to save her because she had willingly chosen to go to the other Side to allow Stacy to come back to Paul. But he secretly wished that he could get five minutes with her, to make her see that he indeed need to make her come back to life and be with him.

"You need to get over this man, she is gone and there is no way even if you could time travel you could change what has happened. Paul is right, you need to find a way to move on."

Since his wife had been gone, he had taken up with talking to himself, and he found it an extreme comfort at times like this when he was shaken to the core with flashbacks of their life together and the magic that they had indeed shared.

What had Matt said to his daughter? That he was going to make sure that she was back in time to see the Angels that Carioca had made in her absence? He was warmed by the fact that his need to have her back was not in vain and that Matt believed the same thing. While they may not have been close in the living, he felt he had a real friend in Matthew Hardy now and he was grateful. He only wished that his friend could come through and change history.

He didn't know how much more time without her he could take before he gave into the twist of fate and joined her. He had never felt so broken and alone in all of his days and he found that his faith was slowly dying as well. It was time that something happened to change that or he might never be the same again.

* * *


	16. The Change

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Authors Notes:** To those of you that have reviewed the story I finished with Randy Orton a few days back, I still have to write up thank you notes so don't think I forgot them or anything. Now in terms of this story, I feel that I should let you all know that all of the flashbacks Shawn has been having lately, are actually moments from the original book. I have gained a few new readers with this story and I wanted to make it clear that the two stories are connected in a way, so that way you do not think these are new flashbacks at all. Thank you all for any and all reviews and keep them coming because I promise you this book will pick up and you won't see it coming at all. I also want to say a note here to my friend Katy, who let me know of her Internet plight as of late. Do not worry about reviewing, you just get everything sorted out and come back to me better then ever. You are what matters here, not me nor my writing. Please let me know any way you can how you are though, I will keep you in my prayers. On with the story!

* * *

_She had been there for what felt like weeks now and Jeff felt himself getting attached to her all over again and remembering just what he had loved about her when they had both been earth bound. She had a big heart and even now, when she wanted to be back where she was supposed to be, she was using that heart for good and trying to help in any way that she could. _

_There really couldn't be a better choice for an angel to guard the hearts of the lovelorn. He had known it back then but knew it even more now. She had felt the power of love and she knew its affects better then anything, so who better then to be the one that could help others fall in love? He found himself still caring about Stacy and her eventual departure, but he also knew that it bothered him less and less now that he had Trish back in his life._

"_Do you ever wish you could go back and make it all better again?" he asked, knowing that was what she was thinking about and not even needing his powers of mind reading to do it. He found that with her, she always wore her feelings and thoughts on her sleeve._

"_Would it be wrong of me to say that I wish I could back? I miss Shawn more then I ever thought I would. Sometimes i wonder just what got into me, thinking I could come here and that everything would just fall into place. I miss my daughter, and my life."_

"_Even though now that you are here you know that your life has only just begun?"_

"_Even knowing that Jeff. There was a time where the thing I wanted most in this world was to be wherever you were and do whatever you did, but that was just childish of me and that time has long passed. I should have looked at what happened with the baby differently instead of leaving Shawn to pick up the pieces of that and my death alone."_

_He didn't want to admit it but what she had said cut him deeper then it should have. They had been in love at one point and sometimes Jeff thought he still was, which is why he was so happy to have her there on the Other Side with him. But he also knew that she was right, and that their time had passed. His heart belonged to another and it always would, as would hers. He just didn't know what he could do to help her now._

"_You regret this don't you?"_

_She smiled at him then, the same smiles she used to give him when they had dated so many years ago. The look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know but he wanted to hear it from her lips anyway. _

"_I do not regret coming here and making the decision to put myself in Stacy's place Jeff. I think that was the right thing for Paul, for her and in the end for the love of Shawn and I. But there are times, like right now where I miss them more then I have ever missed anything in my life and wish I could have stayed there and helped Stacy."_

_It was then that they heard the sounds of talking behind them and when turning around they saw Matt and Stacy, deep in a secret conversation, paying no mind to the two of them and what they had been talking about._

"_What do you think is going on with the two of them? I can usually read their minds but for once I am shut off from knowing."_

"_I think they found a way to keep themselves hidden from you Jeff, because of what you wanted to do with me. I think what they are talking about is what they can do to make all of this right again. They just don't realize yet that there is nothing they can do."_

* * *

"_Have you come any closer to getting her back to Shawn?" Stacy asked him as they walked, wanting deeply to know what she could to save the love of her two best friends. She had seen for herself the life they could have had and knew that she wanted them to have it, despite what it meant for her and her own life._

"_I have an idea, but I have no idea if it is the right one Stacy and God was helpful but not in the way that i hoped he would be."_

"_Because of what he told you about Jeff becoming human again?"_

"_Yes there was that, but it was more that he left this entire thing in my hands. I find that if I can't figure this out, for Shawn, for Trish and for myself and the life of the angels, then we all might be damned to hell for eternity."_

"_Life on Earth being that hell?"_

_He nodded and looked over to where Jeff and Trish were talking. He knew what they were talking about of course, it being a power they had all acquired when they had taken the job as angels. But it was what Jeff had last said that caught his attention the most. It seemed the transformation of angel to earth being was already starting to take place. Which meant he didn't have much time left to sort all of this out._

"_He can't read us anymore Stacy, my brother is slowly losing his Angelic powers."_

_Stacy stole a look at where Matt had glanced and she felt a little piece of her heart tear in two. Jeff had prided himself on being the most caring of Angels and now he was slowly being faced with the fact that if he didn't come around to their way of thinking, he might cease to be one for good. She knew that while he didn't know that was a possibility, he would soon enough and it might just be his breaking point._

"_We need to get her back and we need to do it soon, before something tragic happens."_

_Matt again nodded his head. He had spoken with Trish's daughter, the one open vessel to Earth that he could get, and he had told her that he would bring her mother back to her. He only hoped that what he had planned would work and that she would indeed get to see her mother again, in a less then heavenly light. It was about time she got Trish back as her mother. She didn't need to grow up the way she was destined too if he didn't and he knew it. _

"_Then let me lay out the plan for you Stacy, and lets just keep praying that it works."_

* * *

"I don't want to be here Paul, so why even bother bringing me out?" Shawn asked, staring a hole into his coffee cup with his eyes. He hadn't gotten any sleep in the last two days, memories of Trish and him blocking him from doing so. He knew he needed to come to terms with the fact that while Matt was doing what he could, that it might not be enough to bring his wife back but he couldn't.

It also didn't help that he had hit the bottle again in his misery. He knew that Paul sensed Shawn was reverting back to his old ways, but he also knew that he didn't want to bring it up with his friend for fear of making Shawn slip further. Shawn knew this and at this point he didn't know how to stop himself. The bottle of booze was all he had since his wife had died and his baby girl was now with his parents until he could get it together.

"You need to get out Shawn. You can't stay in that house all the time, locked away with the memories, it won't do you any good. You were the one that told me that after Stacy died and I am telling you now. I think you need to hear it."

Shawn scoffed and ran his hands through his hair. Paul might know what he was talking about from the past they had shared, but at the very least he had getting Stacy back to look forward too, and he didn't have anything of the sort to hope for. He was hopelessly meant to be alone.

"Stephanie called me the other night." Paul said then, bringing Shawn back to the present and making him remember what the woman had done and almost done to his family.

"What the hell did she want?"

"She wanted to get in touch with you actually. She wanted to apologize for the evilness of the past and make amends. Or at the very least that was what she said. She also managed to bring up our past and how much she wished she hadn't screwed with it."

"You didn't believe her did you? Not after the lengths she went to."

"I didn't believe a word of it, and you know me Shawn, she is my weakness if there ever was one. But I moved on with my life when I fell in love with Stacy and I intend to stay there, grounded."

Shawn patted his friend on the arm and thought about everything that had happened in the past three years. Paul had gotten a divorce from the woman who had tried to kill the love of his life, and Stacy had died from cancer, leaving Paul all alone. Shawn had made a life with Trish, a baby and had lost one baby and then lost his wife to the other side. God a lot sure had happened to test his faith. It was no wonder he was hitting the bottle again. No sane man would stay away.

"Shawn, I know you don't want to get into it, but I think you need to talk to someone about your drinking. I don't want you fall into a trap again like you have before."

He knew his friend only cared about him, but right now he didn't care who cared. All he cared about was making it through this life alone. He didn't have much faith left in anything being good ever again. The least he could do was enjoy his life while he still had it to live.

"Bring back my wife from the dead an then maybe I will stop drinking. Until then I just don't have anything left to live for."

* * *


	17. The Fading

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Authors Notes:** I have come to the conclusion that I shall not drag this story out any longer then it already has been. It will end up being the shortest of the Love United Stories but I hope in the end, one of the best. So look for about two more chapters and this one shall wrap up. Read and review but as always not mandatory.

* * *

_Something was not right about this arrangement and she knew it. When she had made the decision to come over here to the other side, she knew that she did it with her heart intact. But as the days turned into weeks, the heartbreak she was feeling was almost too much to bear. _

_Jeff was falling in love with her again and try as she might to change that, he just did not seem to get it. It took all of her strength to change the subject when he brought it up and she didn't know how much more she was going to be able to take. She loved Jeff, but not in the way that even as an angel he needed. He had to sense it as well, even though he wasn't letting on because she had seen a lot of changes in him in the last few days. _

_He was changing, something was internally going on with him and she couldn't put her finger on it but it didn't look like anything good. She had tried to talk to Matt about it but given the way she had planted herself here, Matt had not wanted anything to do with her. At this moment in time she couldn't exactly blame him. Because now she was aware of the one thing Stacy and Matt had been trying to tell her all along._

_She had made a huge mistake._

_Trish missed her family, she missed the way her life was before she got pregnant with the baby boy that she had lost. She missed waking next to Shawn or traveling the road with him and their daughter for the WWE when they had both worked there. The way he would cook her dinner after a long road trip even when she had been home the entire time with Carioca. _

_But what could be done to change it? She was stuck here and as much as she was regretting the long life she could have had with her husband, she knew there was no way to go back and change it and the thought of that alone was breaking her heart. She was so lost in thoughts of the past and what she should have done that she didn't hear the scuffle behind her._

"_Trish..."_

_She heard it then, faint but just loud enough to pass the chill in the air around her. When she turned around then she almost got the fright of her life. Jeff Hardy was standing there before her, but he wasn't totally clear. He was fading, in a way that she had never seen before. How was it even possible that she was seeing this right now? She had to be losing it or her eyesight was failing. Again, another thing that didn't happen on the Other Side._

"_Jeff what is happening to you?"_

"_I don't know Trish, I can't explain any of this. I feel like I am being pulled somewhere and I cannot stop it. You need to help me."_

_She rushed to his side then, and jumped back as soon as she put her arm on him and it instantly went through him. What the hell was going on and what was she going to do to stop it? She knew that she wasn't seeing things and that Jeff really was being taken away into an abyss._

"_What can I do?"_

"_Get Matt for me please, before I run out of time here, and for God sakes, pray for me."_

_She ran then, as fast as her two legs could carry her, over the clouds and through the rays of sunshine to where she knew Matt and Stacy would be hiding out. They had taken to hiding away from Jeff and her in recent days and she had to admit just a little that it stung. As she ran through the clouds now though, all thoughts of her pain came to a halt and she was just worried about Jeff. There had to be a way for Matt and Stacy to help stop what was happening._

* * *

"_Matt!"_

_He heard the scream and looked up from the huddled conversation he was having with Stacy. He saw Trish then and saw the look of devastation on her face. He knew instantly that something was wrong and not seeing Jeff around her, like the lap dog he had become, he knew that it had to involve his brother. _

_Was it possible that what God had predicted was finally taking place? Had Jeff dug his own grave and was now being slowly sent back to Hell on Earth?_

"_What is it? Whats going on?"_

_She slowed down as she reached them then, and she grabbed Matt by the hand, too out of breath to speak but telling him in body language that he had to come quick. He let her drag him for a few minutes until they were near Jeff and he could see for himself just what was taking place._

_It was Jeff alright and from the looks of it, the damage had already been done. Matt could see it instantly and knew that while Trish might be freaked out, that he wasn't and that Jeff was now almost ceasing to exist on the other side. _

"_My God." was all he could manage before making his way over to his brother, telling Stacy to stay with Trish before he did. He had to explain to Jeff just what was happening to him and make him see the light in the next few minutes because if he didn't then Jeff would be lost to him and the rest of Heaven forever. He only hoped his brother would see the seriousness of his actions and make things right. _

"_Matt, what is happening to me? You need to stop this, I feel like I am being yanked somewhere and I can't control it."_

_Matt nodded his head and tried to work through how he was going to explain this to Jeff._

"_You are being sent back down to Earth Jeff, and for good if you do not change your ways. You have been sent here to do a mission and you have gone against that mission time and time again to suit your own needs. As much as God loves his children, he cannot tolerate someone using their powers for anything other then the goal that was set. So he is sending you back down to Earth."_

"_What did I do that was so horrible?"_

"_You convinced Trish to stay here and you have been nothing but happy about it since. I realize that you think you love this woman Jeff but she is sent to be with another. You need to stand with me and Stacy now, and find a way to send her back to Earth or your fate is doomed."_

_Jeff shook his head violently, not wanting to believe that he had really caused all of this pain and what was now happening to him. He had wanted Trish there but not in the way that everyone assumed. Yes he loved her and wanted her with him but he thought that she wanted the same thing and had made the decision on her own. He knew she loved Shawn and she wanted to go home but this was just uncalled for. He was being punished for loving someone. The one thing he was supposed to help people with on Earth._

"_I can't lose her again Matt." Jeff choked out as another part of him started to fade in and out. It was hitting him harder now because he was still denying the truth that was in front of him and Matt almost wanted to hit him to make him see what he was doing. He did not want to lose his brother this way and he knew that he only had minutes to convince him or he would be gone forever._

"_Jeff for the love of all that is holy, please just admit that you were wrong and that you want to get her back down there with Shawn, the same as Stacy and I do. You have to say it and mean it otherwise you are lost to Heaven forever."_

_It was then that he heard the voice behind him and turned around, his eyes locking with hers. She had heard everything that he had just told his brother and by the look in her eyes she had finally realized what she had to do to save Jeff and to also bring herself back to the way she was meant to be. _

"_Please Jeff, listen to Matt and let me go home. Do not let your life end this way."_

* * *


	18. The Answer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Authors Notes:** I have to answer a few questions I had in reviews before I go on with the next chapter of the story. First of all, this series will live on, so this story will not be the end of the actual Love United Series. I had some of you worried about that and I figured I needed to let you know that it wasn't the case. After this story wraps in a few chapters, there will be another book, which will be book 6. So be on the lookout for that. I am also in the middle of the second series Mended Hearts, so in the interim, why don't you all check that out and then at least you have something from me! Take care and read and review as always.

* * *

"_How can I let you go?" Jeff choked out, the more he spoke the further he seemed to vanish from them. _

_If Trish wasn't able to get through to him then Matt didn't know what would. He understood Jeff and his motivation but seeing the end result had to make his younger brother understand the consequences. He was going to lose his life, the one he had created here on the other side in a matter of minutes and there wasn't a damn thing that any of them could do about. He had broken Angel code and in the same vein, broken God's heart. _

_Trish tried pleading with him then, to make him understand now more then ever where her heart really lay. She needed to be with Shawn, her decision even more important now then it had been a few short weeks before. She never should have allowed herself to leave. This wasn't her calling. Being a wife and mother was._

_Trish was nervous, she knew what she would say next would break his heart and she didn't want to do it. But it was time that the truth came out and if need be, slapped the younger Hardy brother in the face. She was not in love with him and she had never truly been._

"_You never had me to let go of Jeff. My heart belongs to Shawn and thats the way it will forever be."_

_The dejected look in his eyes then tore Trish right to the core. It was cold and it was calculated but he had to know it was coming. She had mentioned to him numerous times how she missed her life back home with Shawn and Carioca. It was only a matter of time before her heart and her will drove her back there. That time had come now. But the look on Jeff's face was enough to cause the toughest woman or man pain. _

"_Trish don't do this. You know that even if there was a way you could go back, you can do so much better good here with us. You can replace Stacy."_

_It was then that the realization hit her. This was not about how he felt about her and how much he loved her. It was about being a replacement for Stacy and for making his life go on even though the woman he truly had started to love would be gone from him forever. _

"_I can never replace Stacy Jeff, not in the way you want me too. So please, let me go, let go of this idea that I need to be here with you and just help me find a way back home. You always were my closest confidante and I think we can have that again. But you just have to let us."_

_The air was deathly silent around them for a few seconds which seemed to turn into minutes. She saw a change coming over Jeff then and knew that he was recognizing his feelings for what they were and he was slowly coming around. There was a look in his eyes of determination then and she instantly watched as the body of Jeff Hardy started to come into view more strongly. _

_He was not going to fade into the Earthly realm after all. He would stay here with his brother and despite any feelings he had for Stacy, he would forge on without her. Trish knew it then more then she knew anything else. Jeff Hardy had realized the error of his ways. _

_It was truly a sight to see._

_He noticed it at that moment as well and a smile came over his face. He didn't take his eyes off Trish for one second as his entire form came into being again. When he was sure that the transformation was done he ran to her and flung his arms around her. _

_This woman, despite her feelings had saved him from a fate worse then death. He knew he could no longer handle the pain of Earth and if Trish hadn't stepped in and done the right thing by him then he would certainly have been sent back down there. As he hugged her tighter, he tried to find the words to say to her to make her understand what she had done. Before he got the chance to speak though, she spoke first._

"_Your Welcome Jeff. Now help me find a way home to my family."_

* * *

The flash of light entered the room, waking Shawn from his sleepless slumber. He had been out all night drinking in some no name bar the night before and ended up in the hotel room alone, but how he had gotten there he had no clue.

When he sat upright in the bed he assumed the maid had come in and opened the curtains but once his eyes connected he knew instantly that it wasn't the case. Standing before him now was the most heavenly of sights. One that no matter how many years passed he would forget.

Matt was there, bathed in light standing beside his best friends love, Stacy. They stood there, smiles on their faces as if they knew something that no one else knew. What could they possibly be here to tell him now? Surely it wasn't that they couldn't bring Trish home to him and his baby girl. Surely they wouldn't be smiling if that was the case.

"Do not be afraid of us Shawn." Matt said then, and Shawn did the only thing he could do and nodded his head. He knew that he was pissed drunk, that he was about to have the worlds worst hangover once he completely woke up but he even wondered if he was awake at this moment because seeing the angels of Matt and Stacy in his hotel room had to be a dream. This just didn't happen to normal people.

"Why are you here?" he managed to ask, his voice not yet connected with the fact that he was awake.

"We have some news we thought you should know. Its about Trish."

He wanted to jump from the bed then, and ask them to take him to her so that he could have just a few more minutes with her. He was losing his mind without her and knew that in a few short years he would be dead. There was just no way he could go on living without her.

"What would you say if we came up with a way for you to have her back?"

"I would say do it." Shawn said, his voice stronger and clearer now.

"God has given us the most amazing gift Shawn, and we want to share it with you. We have the power to change the past and make the future that much brighter. So will you give us that chance? Will you let us put the two of you together again, with your baby boy?"

Shawn could only nod then, his heart almost ready to explode with the idea of just how they were going to bring his wife back to him and the baby they had lost together. He had wanted that more then anything but hadn't held out much hope of ever getting it. Paul had been right the entire time, he just had to believe that things would get better and now here they were. They were going to get better. With the power of the faith he had based his life around to help him.

He wanted to say more, to ask more but all he could do was nod his head and smile at the two angels before him. Stacy would soon be back with Paul, he knew that now and it was a gift that she was the one here now, allowing him insight into how they would help get his wife back.

"How can you change the past this way?" he asked finally, wanting answers so he would know he wasn't dreaming.

"All will be revealed soon Shawn, just know that with the power of the Other Side behind us, and Jeff and Trish so willing to help us now, we have found the answer. You will be happy with your wife again." Stacy said, the smile never leaving her face. She vanished then, before Shawn could say thank you but before Matt vanished as well, he said the final words that cut through to Shawn like a knife.

"You were never going to die because we never would have allowed it. So stop using drinking as a means to be with your wife again and just accept that you will have her back."

* * *


	19. The Dream Ending

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the WWE superstars and this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

**Summary:** It is three years after they pledged their love to one another. Trish is pregnant with their second child..when disaster takes place. Can their love withstand this much pain?

**Authors Notes:** This chapter will be the last one for this story but not the series, so heads up there. I will be starting work on the new book soon enough so be on the lookout for that. I will save all of the thank you notes until the final reviews are in so look for that over the weekend but for those of you that do not review and have just read, I thank you all for the unwaivering support of my work, it means a lot to me. This ending has been a long time in the making and I hope I can do it justice. And for those of you that get the feeling half of this chapter is a repeat of another chapter, keep reading because it isn't. LOL

* * *

_"Trish, I just can't believe that you hid this from me all these months!" Amy said hugging her friend as they stood behind the curtain watching their husbands wrestling one another. Amy had just had their first child so she understood just how much having this baby meant to Trish. She also knew how much having this be Shawn's last match for a few months meant as well, Chris had gone and done the same thing._

_"I didn't mean to hide it from you, I just took time away from the business, gave away my title. I didn't think I would be back in this locker room for a long time. Besides, with your new baby taking up most of your time, when was I going to have time to talk to you?"_

_Amy laughing and again enveloped her best friend in a hug. They certainly had been through a lot in the last few years, and they had the scars to prove it. Amy had almost died for it. Thank goodness Chris had been there to save her life. Shawn had done the same for Trish and Amy had to wonder if she hadn't done the same for Shawn._

_As the two women separated, Trish grabbed her stomach suddenly, feeling the sharpest pain she had ever felt in her life go through her body. Amy immediately saw the look of concern on her friends face, and grabbed her by the arm, leading her to the nearest seat in the back._

_"What's going on Trish? Walk me through it so I can help you."_

_"Pain...I can't handle it." As she spoke the words, she looked down at her feet and noticed the blood trickling down. When she had gone through the birth of their first child, she had never felt anything like this and knew immediately that something was wrong. As suddenly as she saw the blood, she also saw the water flow to the floor._

_"Amy, you have to get them to end the match, the baby is coming and it's coming now!"_

_Amy immediately left her friends side and went to find the nearest paramedic. It was well known that in the WWE they had the best on care staff that money could buy. Grabbing someone by the hand, she explained what was happening at the other end of the hall and the two of them went running back to Trish. When they reached her, they saw the pain etched in her face, and Amy noticed the fearful tears streaming down her friends cheeks._

_"Don't worry Trish, we are going to get you through this."_

_As she nodded, she looked Amy in the eye and let the words seep out of her mouth. One's that put the fear of God into her heart. "It's too early Ames, I am only six months pregnant."_

* * *

_The referees came running to ring then, all heading for Shawn even though to the fans in the crowd there was no one injured and the match was being ended for some unknown reason. _

_They reached Shawn and immediately pulled him off Chris, telling him what was happening behind the scenes with his wife. He immediately did the only thing he could think of to make the match end, and he laid on the mat, waiting for Chris to pin him for the three count._

_When the match ended, he made a beeline for the back, hoping all the while that there was nothing wrong with the baby or the wife he had come to care more about then his own life._

_When he reached the back he saw that she was now being loaded into the ambulance. He immediately jumped aboard and knelt down by his wife as the paramedics worked on what seemed like a non stop flow of blood and amniotic fluid._

_"Baby, I am here. What happened?"_

_Trish pointed to her stomach and immediately moaned in pain as they put her on the IV. "Something is wrong with the baby Shawn, he isn't supposed to be coming now."_

_Shawn held her hand as tightly as he could, but when she said the words, he didn't miss them. He had been on the road so much that it came as a shock that she knew the sex of the baby and hadn't told him. "He?"_

_"Yeah, I found out this morning at the doctor that it was a boy. I came here tonight to tell you the news but didn't have the chance."_

_"Don't worry baby, we are going to get to the hospital and find out everything is fine. He just wants to come a little bit early is all. Can't really blame him for wanting to make a fun entrance."_

_She passed out then, and as Shawn held her hand, he prayed with all his might to the mighty Lord above him that he wouldn't let anything happen to his little boy, and the mother that had wanted him more then anything._

* * *

"No Trish you can't do this!" he screamed, so loudly that in the process he allowed himself to wake up. He stared around the darkened room, knowing instantly that something was different. The room still held all of the pictures, and the flowers that his wife had loved so much. He could have sworn he had gone through the motions of getting rid of all of that after the funeral.

It was then that the form in the bed next to him stirred and when he looked down, he fell from the bed onto the floor in shock. Banging his tail bone as he hit the floor harder then he had expected.

"Why Shawn Michaels, if I didn't know any better I would say you look like you've seen a ghost." The woman said, bringing Shawn back to the figure in his bed and just what the hell was going on around him. Sure she belonged there but he was so sure that the dream he had just had had been real and she was indeed gone from his life. But here she was, live and in color.

He stood from the floor, rubbing his back methodically as he did, not taking his eyes off his wife for one second. Why did this feel so strange? She had been in his bed now for more then three years as his wife. So why was he having dreams that seemed that real? He thought for sure at the end of it he had lost his wife and his baby boy.

"Are you really here?" he choked out, knowing instantly by the look on her face that he was starting to worry her. Something like this had never happened to them before and now here he was acting like a crazy man.

"Of course I'm here Shawn. I have been home for two days now."

Where had the time gone? Two days and he was only now taking notice of her? Just who in their right mind when married to an angel did that?

"Two days?"

"Yes, I went and had our son remember? You were right the entire time he just wanted to come early and make an entrance. Just like his father." she paused then, a worried expression coming over her features. She was indeed concerned about him and she was trying to understand where to go next. "Shawn whats going on?"

He cuddled her into his arms on the bed and looked to the ceiling above him. He knew inside what had happened but his mind was not willing to believe it. He just knew that he had a lot of thanking to do when he got the chance and only hoped that what he was feeling in his heart at that moment was enough.

"Nothing is wrong but I think I have had the worst dream of my life. It's taken a little getting used to is all."

"What was it about?"

"I lost you and I lost our son and I had to do this all alone. Trish, just in case I never get another chance to tell you let me tell you now. The day we married, all of the stuff we went through in the past, well it means the world to me and I never want to live having to do it without you. So don't ever leave me because I promise you now and every day from now that I will never leave you."

The tear slipped down her cheeks and she slowly wiped it away, focusing all of her sight on her husband who was opening his soul up before her. He really had gone through a great deal with this dream and she wrapped her arms around him then, making him feel what she felt in her heart, the sense of home.

"I will never leave you."

* * *

"_How did you come to figure this out Matt? How did you know just the right way to make everything right again?" Jeff asked as they all stood watching the love story keep unfolding below them. He had almost caused it not to happen and for that he would always feel pained. But in the end, she had won out and told him what he needed to hear and now things again were right with the world. Even if they weren't right in his heart. That would come with time._

"_What better way to make it work out then to make it all seem like it never happened at all?" Matt asked as Stacy laughed beside him, her arms wrapped around the back of him. They had indeed figured it out in the last minutes of time they had before Jeff had almost been taken from them and he was glad for it. _

_Stacy had come through just as she said she would and now the time had come for her to make her own descent back to Earth and to her one true love, Paul Levesque. She could finally leave knowing that she had made things right again and that with Matt's help she would leave with a clear heart. _

_They had pulled it off magically. Sure Shawn knew that it wasn't just a dream and that his wife had died but he didn't know how they had brought her back to him, only that they had. Matt had figured out that if Shawn fell asleep, then he would assume all of what had happened was a dream when he woke and found his wife there and it had worked wonderfully. _

_It hadn't all been a dream and no one knew that better then the Angels in that moment but they all knew, all three of them, that they had done the right thing and Trish was finally where she needed to be and that was home with her husband, making a whole new life again. _

_Giving her son back to her had been another blessing. Surely to come back to her body and have to deal with that loss all over again would surely not have changed a thing, but at least this way, they had the baby, who was affectionately called Nero and he would forever be tied to the love of the Michaels family and that of the Angels in Heaven as well. _

_He was a child of God, sent by the angels to make the world right again and Matt only hoped that as he grew and became his own man, that he could watch over him as well and when the time came, tell him just where he had come from. A True place of love._

_He walked away from the edge of the clouds then, a tear slipping down his cheeks. The time had come to say goodbye to Stacy and as he looked at her walked alongside him, he knew it was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done._

* * *


End file.
